


Завтра будет новое вчера

by esplodio



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Before I Go To Sleep crossover, Drama, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его зовут Эггзи Анвин. Ему двадцать четыре года, последние четыре из которых он не помнит. За стенкой спит его дядя, Гарри Харт. И всё это дико странно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** кроссовер с ["Прежде чем я усну"](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/568267/).  
>  **Автор оформления:** [Радужный Аркадий на красном тракторе](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1297425) (+[tumblr](http://lassemasse.tumblr.com/)).  
>  **Фанмикс к тексту:** [When I wake up I'm afraid](https://8tracks.com/esplodio/when-i-wake-up-i-m-afraid).

Эггзи открывает глаза.  
Потолок над ним белый и чистый, выпендрёжная золотая люстра блестит в солнечном свете. Сонное оцепенение сползает с Эггзи медленно, неохотно; он моргает пару раз, бессмысленно таращится на люстру, не узнаёт. Обводит взглядом комнату — просторную, светлую, полную дурацких вещей вроде пузатой вазы в углу. Все эти вещи — чужие, незнакомые. Точнее, сам Эггзи чужой среди них. Растерянный пацан среди позолоты и роскоши.  
Как он сюда вообще попал? Что за чёрт?  
Так отшибает память после того, как хорошенько нажрался накануне или закинулся какими-то хреновыми таблетками. Эггзи знает, что это могло случиться, у него в жизни было всякое, но когда он спускает ноги на — мать его! — пушистый дорогой ковёр, щекочущий босые пятки, это удаётся неожиданно легко. Ему не плохо, не мутно, голова не трещит. По всему выходит, что вчера он был трезв, как огурчик. Тогда что же случилось?  
Непонимание бесит. Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне какие-то смутные. Кажется, всё было, как обычно: вечером пьяный Дин расселся на диване, громко хохоча над какой-то тупой передачей, а Эггзи свалил с друзьями в паб, лишь бы не видеть его мерзкой рожи.  
Эггзи трёт виски. Пытается не думать, как оказался здесь. Это тяжело: в голову упрямо лезут варианты один паршивее другого. Чтобы отвлечься, он подходит к окну, смотрит в него на приличный безликий дворик — под стать комнате, — дёргает ручку: заперто намертво.  
Как же стрёмно это выглядит.  
Эггзи осматривает комнату. Она обычная на вид, если не считать тёмного неровного пятна на одной стене и того, что многие вещи здесь наверняка стоят больше, чем вся его квартира. Ваза здесь — единственный предмет, который можно использовать для самообороны, и то Эггзи не уверен, что хренов дорогой фарфор не разлетится вдребезги от малейшего удара.  
Он пробует открыть дверь, почти не надеясь на удачу, но та поддаётся. Легко, бесшумно — хоть какая-то польза от этих грёбаных хоромов.  
За дверью комната — такая же просторная, роскошная. Не пустая. На кровати кто-то спит; Эггзи замечает это, уже шагнув вперёд, и цепенеет на месте, не зная, что делать. Метнуться назад, подпереть дверь чем-то тяжёлым? Попробовать пройти мимо спящего к выходу?  
Он уже почти решается на второе, но не успевает. Человек — проснулся, блядь, проснулся, что делать? — возится, приподнимается, сбивая локтями простыни, безошибочно поворачивая голову в его сторону.  
— Доброе утро, Эггзи, — человек говорит так, будто боится его спугнуть: мягко и медленно. — Я знаю, что ты не узнаёшь меня, но я — твой дядя. Меня зовут Гарри Харт.

*  
Гарри Харт смотрит на него с сочувствием и осторожно рассказывает о происходящем. Тебе уже двадцать четыре, Эггзи. Полгода назад ты попал в аварию. У тебя амнезия. Ты не помнишь события последних лет и забываешь каждый прожитый день.  
Он излагает факты скупо, без лишних эмоций. Может, ему так легче, а может, он просто сухарь; Эггзи не знает наверняка. Он не помнит о Гарри совсем ничего, понятия не имеет, кем он работает, что любит, почему сейчас вообще сидит перед ним, зачем нервно дёргает пальцами — словно хочет прикоснуться, но останавливает себя.  
Гарри продолжает говорить. Мы виделись с тобой в детстве. Потом — после твоего двадцатилетия. Я уезжал из страны. Ты живёшь у меня. Не волнуйся, с твоей матерью всё в порядке. Она больше не с Дином. Нет, мы не сможем навестить её сегодня, но вот завтра, если ты хочешь — вполне. Пойми, Эггзи, ты просишь об этом каждый день. Мы навещаем её, но не можем делать это постоянно. Она расстраивается от того, что тебе не становится лучше.  
Если Гарри не врёт, завтра Эггзи забудет об этом. И их разговор повторится. Эггзи пытается осознать это. Понять, что он чувствует.  
Понять, что чувствует этот взрослый, уставший человек перед ним, который не сводит с него обеспокоенного взгляда и говорит все эти вещи с отвратительной — уже явно привычной — лёгкостью.  
Если Гарри не врёт, в который раз ему приходится повторять всё это?  
Эггзи просит зеркало, и Гарри подводит его к стене. Стекло идеально чистое — ещё бы; он бездумно смотрит на витую бронзовую раму, прежде чем решиться взглянуть на себя. Выражение лица у Эггзи дурацкое — растерянное, как у сопливого мальчишки. Только он уже не мальчишка: волосы отросли, линия челюсти стала жёстче, щетина — заметнее.  
Отражение в идеально чистом зеркале не обманывает: он действительно стал старше, а потом забыл об этом.  
— Есть фотографии, — говорит Гарри из-за его спины. Эггзи ловит его взгляд в зеркале; Гарри близко, но отшатнуться, отстраниться не хочется. Он, наверное, хорошенько двинулся головой, раз верит тому, что несёт этот незнакомый мужик. Раз вообще остаётся здесь и слушает, развесив уши как какой-то преданный пёс.  
Эггзи не знает, откуда такие ассоциации. Собаки у него не было никогда.  
— Фотографии?  
— Доска с ними висит на стене в твоей комнате, — терпеливо отвечает Гарри. — Я наклеил записки, чтобы тебе было легче вспоминать. Но вчера фотографии пострадали, и мы ещё не успели повесить новые.  
— Пострадали?  
Гарри медлит всего миг, подбирая слова.  
— Ты был расстроен. Не мог смириться с тем, что я рассказал. Сказал, что не хочешь видеть то, чего не помнишь, и порвал фотографии.  
Эггзи хмурится, но молчит. Что тут сказать? Как это проверить? Гарри всё ещё не кажется опасным. Обычный взрослый мужик, пожилой даже. Спокойный — не сравнить с Дином, в котором так и бурлят злоба и дерьмо. Говорит негромко, мало — щадит его, что ли? Взгляд внимательный, но не жалостливый.  
Гарри вздыхает, глядя на него.  
— Прими душ, — говорит он. — Ванная за этой дверью, твоя домашняя одежда в шкафу. Я буду ждать тебя внизу, на кухне.  
— Хорошо, — машинально отзывается Эггзи. Слушаться старших у него всегда получалось паршиво, но сейчас всё выходит как-то само собой. Когда не знаешь, что делать, почему бы не сделать то, что тебе говорят?  
В душе он задерживается надолго, внимательно рассматривая все новые шрамы. Их много, но если автокатастрофа действительно была такой серьёзной, всё могло бы быть и хуже.  
Стоя под тёплыми струями воды, Эггзи рассеянно раз за разом проводит пальцами по самому заметному шраму на животе и пытается понять, что ему делать. 

*  
Фотографии действительно существуют. Гарри показывает их за завтраком — глянцевые, яркие снимки, от которых у Эггзи сводит желудок. Кажется, он понимает, почему мог их разорвать: на снимках слишком много счастья. Эггзи с семьёй: с похорошевший, хоть и грустной мамой, с подросшей сестрёнкой. Эггзи с Гарри где-то на улице, выглядят уморительно: на Эггзи — привычная толстовка, на Гарри — понтовый костюм. Смазанное селфи с какой-то девушкой. Фотографии с пикника. Улыбки, много улыбок.  
Всё это — откуда-то из прошлого. В настоящем Эггзи нужно пить таблетки после еды: он глотает их одну за другой, запивает соком, едва ли не давясь, хотя Гарри просит не спешить.  
В настоящем после завтрака они отправляются на прогулку — гуляют по окрестностям, заходят в магазины, чтобы купить продукты, останавливаются, когда кто-то окликает их ради вежливой пустой беседы. Эггзи кивает в ответ на приветствия продавцов и соседей, с любопытством смотрит по сторонам на улице. Собственная память остаётся равнодушной и мёртвой.  
Вечером Эггзи помогает Гарри вешать фотографии заново. Они немного суетятся, то и дело сталкиваются пальцами; руки у Гарри тёплые, случайные касания — осторожные и короткие. Эггзи искоса наблюдает за ним, пока его собственная позабытая жизнь надёжно закрепляется на доске кнопками, подписывается для верности стикерами. Гарри действует уверенно и спокойно.  
С ним вообще спокойно. Несмотря на то, что Эггзи ни черта не помнит. Несмотря на то, что он забудет и это утром.  
Позже, лёжа в кровати, он долго не может уснуть, болезненно жмурясь, стискивая руки в кулаки.  
Его зовут Эггзи Анвин. Ему двадцать четыре года, последние четыре из которых он не помнит. За стенкой спит его дядя, Гарри Харт. И всё это дико странно.  
Но Эггзи всё равно не хочет это забыть.  
Он засыпает.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Wq6AENu.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

Его зовут Эггзи Анвин. Ему двадцать четыре года; последние четыре он совсем не помнит. Он живёт с дядей; того зовут Гарри Харт, и сегодня он сказал, что иногда у Эггзи бывают плохие дни.  
Так и сказал — «плохие дни». Словно Эггзи забыл положить в карман монетку, приносящую удачу.  
Словно у Эггзи просто период невезухи или херовое настроение, а не блядская амнезия, при которой он забывает всё, что происходит с ним за сутки.  
Гарри Харт — его дядя, который какого-то хрена не появлялся в его жизни почти двадцать лет, — смотрит на него, как на трудного подростка, и едва ли не укоризненно качает головой. На столе перед Эггзи завтрак и таблетки: он не хочет ни того, ни другого. Всё, чего он сейчас хочет — чтобы ему перестали парить мозги и отпустили в его обшарпанную квартирку в Камдене. Похер на Дина, похер на всё остальное, главное — он будет дома.  
Эггзи тошнит от этого дерьма. Гарри внимателен и вежлив, но он ему никто. Он напоминает о таблетках, указывает на грифельную доску, висящую на кухне — на ней пишется список планов на день, в углу корявым почерком Эггзи выведена его записка самому себе. Гарри говорит, это важно.  
«Это пиздец, но всё будет хорошо» — гласит вчерашняя записка.  
Хрена с два Эггзи готов в неё поверить.  
Что может быть хорошо?  
Гарри словно чувствует его настроение и старается не нарываться. Отвечает мягко, спокойно, уклончиво. Да, Эггзи. Нет, Эггзи. Не волнуйся так.  
Через пару часов он заявляет, что должен уйти. С сожалением поясняет, что сегодня рабочий день.  
Наверное, это хреново, но Эггзи рад. От такой заботы ему тошно. От присутствия незнакомого человека — стрёмно.  
Хочется побыть одному.  
Он провожает Гарри до двери, обещает никуда не выходить до его возвращения, садится на кухне и тупо таращится на меловые росчерки. Список на грифельной доске простой, незатейливый: довесить фотографии на стену; разогреть ужин к семи вечера; не забывать о лекарствах. Обычные, бытовые дела. Ни одного совета о том, что делать, когда твоя жизнь перестала быть твоей, и всё летит под откос, а ты забыл, как с этим справлялся раньше.  
«Это пиздец, но всё будет хорошо».  
Хрена с два, Эггзи, хрена с два.  
Дом Гарри — их дом — здоровенный, роскошный и безликий. Эггзи начинает шляться по нему, когда вся посуда вымыта, и делать больше нечего. Заглядывает во все комнаты, но большинство из них — пустые и странные: в одной хранятся многочисленные костюмы Гарри, другая — вроде как кабинет, с огромной столешницей и запароленным компом. На компе блеклая заставка: Гарри рядом с Эггзи, увлечённые разговором, оживлённые, так непохожие на них двоих этим неловким утром на кухне. Несколько ванных, комната для гостей — интересно, у них бывают гости? Уютная кухня, просторная гостиная.  
Всё идеально. Зацепиться не за что. Эггзи осматривает комнаты, тут и там ящики (если те вообще заперты на ключ), но во всём доме нет ничего подозрительного. Ни дисков с порнухой, ни пакетиков с гашишем, ни простецких сигарет. Нет даже разбросанных где попало носков. Такое ощущение, что его дядя — какой-то сверхчеловек, а сам Эггзи за годы амнезии вдруг научился перенимать его привычки.  
Бред какой-то. Так не бывает.  
Эггзи мается бесхитростным обыском и заметанием следов до тех пор, пока не слышит звонок в дверь.   
Сначала его прошивает тревогой — инстинктивной, совсем незнакомой, — но он одёргивает себя, решительно подходит к двери, проворачивает ручку. Он теперь живёт в благополучном, вылизанном райончике. Что вообще может случиться?  
Человек за дверью внимательно смотрит на него и говорит:  
— Эггзи Анвин, двадцать четыре года, амнезия. Я твой лечащий врач, доктор Нэш. Позволишь войти?  
У него в руках — пухлая папка с именем Эггзи, вполне настоящая на вид; каких-то бумажек в ней столько, что они торчат сверху и снизу, но не выпадают. Наверное, доктор держит крепко. Эггзи кривится, но отступает в сторону, впуская его в дом. Не слишком-то приятно, когда тебе с порога выдают вот такое, но, кажется, этот человек действительно его знает. И, судя по толщине папки, знает даже лучше, чем Эггзи сам себя.  
Он резко поворачивается к доктору спиной, не давая себе сосредоточиться на этой мысли, и идёт на кухню, интересуясь:  
— Чаю?

*

Доктор Нэш чем-то напоминает ему Гарри: та же строгость в одежде, тот же внимательный и слегка опечаленный взгляд. Пока он раскладывает на столе содержимое папки, Эггзи возится с чаем и тоскливо думает о том, что его новое окружение какое-то дохрена однообразное.  
Но чёрт с ним. Доктор так доктор. Может, поможет чем-то.  
Вот только записей о его визите на грифельной доске нет, и Гарри ничего ему не говорил.  
— Я... — начинает Эггзи, ставя перед ним чашку с чаем, но доктор перебивает его, поднимая голову:  
— Твой дядя не должен знать о моих визитах.  
От его взгляда, неожиданно ставшего слишком пристальным, каким-то тяжёлым, Эггзи физически неуютно. Понемногу он отступает назад — так их хотя бы будет разделять стол.  
— Почему?  
— Твой дядя… Гарри… он против радикальных форм терапии, — доктор снимает очки, сразу будто смягчаясь в лице, потирает переносицу. — Но щадящее лечение за полгода ни к чему не привело, и я решил, что нам стоит попробовать другие методы.  
Это что-то новое. Вся «терапия», о которой знает Эггзи — таблетки трижды в день во время еды. Охуительно много таблеток, если честно. За завтраком он устал их запивать.  
— Если Гарри, — он упрямо не хочет называть его «дядей», — против, то почему вы здесь? Разве не он вас нанял?  
— На самом деле нет, — ровно отзывается доктор. — Меня нанял ты. Конечно, Гарри консультируется со мной по поводу твоего состояния, я выписываю тебе лекарства, но на этом наша официальная терапия заканчивается. Пару дней назад я говорил с тобой о твоей проблеме. Ты сказал, что таблетки не слишком помогают. Что тебе хотелось бы вылечиться. И я готов помочь.   
Эггзи растерянно смотрит на доктора, затем на стол, на разложенные там бумаги, бланки анализов, тёмные и плотные рентгеновские снимки. Доктор прав: таблетки действительно не слишком помогают, и вылечиться очень хочется.   
Он не знает, когда его жизнь превратилась в эту кипу бумажек, бесконечный приём лекарств, фотографии и записки на грифельной доске. По словам Гарри и доктора Нэша это произошло примерно полгода назад. Эггзи верит этому.   
Он живёт с одним чужим человеком, впускает другого в дом и бесконечно верит, верит, верит им на слово, потому что у них есть фотографии, справки, информация. Потому что больше ничего ему не остаётся. Собственная память в одночасье превратилась в ненадёжную, бесполезную вещь.   
«Ты остался жив», — твёрдо сказал ему Гарри сегодня утром; поднял руку, словно желая положить её на плечо, но потом всё же опустил. Эггзи тогда только пожал плечами.  
Он остался жив, это верно. Но что хорошего в такой жизни?  
— Да, это правда, — глухо отвечает Эггзи. — Я хочу вылечиться. Я сделаю всё, что нужно.  
Доктор коротко улыбается, и достаёт из-под кипы бумажек простой блокнот в мягкой обложке. Открывает его, разглаживает на первой странице; Эггзи непонимающе смотрит на чистые разлинованные листы.  
— Для начала, — говорит доктор почти торжественно, — ты будешь вести дневник. Старайся писать в нём каждый день. По утрам я буду звонить тебе и напоминать о его существовании.   
Он медлит перед тем, как осторожно добавить:  
— И, хоть мне и кажется это очевидным, я всё же попрошу не показывать дневник Гарри. Дневник — важная часть интенсивной терапии, которую он вряд ли одобрит.   
Эггзи молча кивает. Ему чертовски не нравится вся эта секретность — мать его, это просто подозрительно, — но он хочет вылечиться. И будет делать то, что ему говорят.  
В конце концов, что такого ужасного может случиться?

*

Гарри возвращается поздно вечером, когда Эггзи уже почти спокоен; чёрт знает, что поспособствовало этому — визит доктора, время наедине или выпитые таблетки. Он сидит на диване, закинув на него ноги, без особого интереса наблюдая за каким-то дурацким ТВ-шоу. Начатый дневник надёжно упрятан в обувную коробку, которую Эггзи задвинул под кровать.   
Гарри выглядит уставшим — не нужно помнить его и знать его привычки, чтобы это понять. Эггзи наблюдал за ним утром, неохотно и искоса: Гарри собирался на работу с поразительной педантичностью, долго подбирал запонки, завязывал галстук — руки двигались проворно и красиво, движения явно были отточены, — менял домашние очки на другие, с затонированными стеклами. Сейчас же его волосы слегка растрёпаны, галстук расслаблен, уголки рта опущены, словно Гарри чем-то раздосадован. Когда он подходит ближе, Эггзи улавливает слабый запах мыла, но не задаёт вопросов.   
Вместо этого их задаёт Гарри — мягко, как утром, опускаясь рядом с ним на диван:  
— Как ты? Не скучал? Пил таблетки?  
Его рука опять дёргается — Эггзи подметил это ещё с утра. Гарри как будто постоянно хочет дотронуться, но останавливается.   
И при этом постоянно вторгается в его личное пространство, не особо церемонясь. Даже сейчас Эггзи стоит чуть пошевелить ногой — и он коснётся пяткой бедра Гарри.   
Эггзи не шевелится.   
— Всё нормально, — сдержанно отвечает он; сейчас, когда утренняя паника уже прошла, Эггзи понимает что злился на Гарри бессильно и бессмысленно. И даже чувствует себя немного виноватым.   
Гарри мягок и терпелив с ним — чёрт знает какой раз по счёту уже.   
Эггзи просто не привык к такому.   
— Я разогрел лазанью, как ты и просил, — говорит он. — Можем поужинать, посмотреть что-то. Шоу паршивое, конечно, но вдруг у тебя завалялись какие-то фильмы?  
Гарри бледно улыбается ему.   
— Если не возражаешь, я пропущу ужин и отправлюсь пораньше спать. Немного устал.   
— Да, — эхом отзывается Эггзи. Он не разочарован, правда. Ну, хотя бы не слишком сильно. — Конечно, как скажешь.   
Гарри улыбается чуть шире — и чуть теплее.   
— Завтра у меня выходной. Сходим в кино и посмотрим фильм.   
А потом коротко, почти невесомо проводит по его волосам, слегка взлохмачивая их. Когда пальцы задевают выбритый висок, Эггзи невольно вздрагивает: прикосновение здесь ощущается особенно остро, по телу бегут мурашки.   
Гарри быстро убирает руку и поднимается с дивана.   
— Доброй ночи, Эггзи.   
— Как зовут моего доктора? — выпаливает Эггзи, не подумав: он всё ещё растерян, сбит с толку неожиданным прикосновением, но Гарри направляется к выходу из комнаты — значит, нужно успеть спросить. Может, он хоть что-то сможет понять.  
Гарри явно удивлён, но отвечает сразу же:  
— Доктор Нэш. Марк Нэш. Его фамилия есть на упаковках таблеток. Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
Эггзи пожимает плечами.   
— Просто хотел знать, кто меня лечит. Кажется, у него хреновато получается.   
— Твоё лечение достаточно сложное, — Гарри подбирает слова так выверенно, тщательно, словно боится обидеть. Как будто Эггзи сам не понимает, в какой он жопе. — Ты хочешь обсудить его?  
— Нет, — Эггзи поспешно качает головой. — Не сейчас. Иди спать. Спокойной ночи, Гарри.   
Он ждёт, пока за Гарри закроется дверь, выключает телевизор и долго сидит, размышляя.   
Кажется, доктор Нэш не соврал ему. Он действительно хочет помочь. Но почему этого не хочет Гарри?   
Эггзи не считает себя каким-то там знатоком людей. Его мать терпела выходки Дина, объясняя это любовью. Сам Дин постоянно тыкал его носом в дерьмо и называл это заботой. Это не было чем-то правильным — да и здоровым тоже, — но происходило постоянно вокруг: дома, в семьях друзей, в кругу знакомых, да и просто на улицах.   
А тут вдруг — Гарри. Добрый дядя Гарри, который появляется спустя двадцать лет, помогает им с мамой и сестрёнкой переехать в другой район, забирает Эггзи к себе, когда тому отшибает память. Рассказывает ему всё это каждое утро, пишет записки и вешает фотографии, не злится, не даёт затрещин, не пристаёт.   
Это просто какая-то грёбаная сказка. Вот только Гарри не хочет, чтобы Эггзи лечил доктор Нэш, — ещё один человек, который почему-то просто хочет помочь, — а тот говорит, что иначе он может ничего не вспомнить.   
Бред какой.   
Эггзи вздыхает, поднимаясь с дивана. Думать об этом без толку, кажется: яснее ничего не становится. Пора спать.   
Поднимаясь наверх, он осторожно проходит в свою комнату мимо спальни Гарри и невольно вслушивается в его глубокое, размеренное дыхание.   
Почему-то это успокаивает.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/VQiDIa4.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

Утро пасмурное и какое-то бестолковое. Эггзи сидит на огромной незнакомой кровати, поджав ноги, рассматривая сбитые простыни, пока его новообретённый дядя Гарри Харт рассказывает о том, что произошло за последние четыре года.  
Первые несколько минут Эггзи позорно хочется завернуться в эти простыни, натянув их даже на голову, зажмуриться и притвориться, что это не происходит на самом деле. Он больно закусывает щёку изнутри и безжалостно давит этот порыв.  
Он со всем справится.  
Гарри рассказывает ему всё так, словно произносит давно заученную речь. Наверное, делает это часто. Наверное, думает, что от этого Эггзи будет легче.  
Эггзи ни черта не легче, но он этого не показывает.  
— Я хочу в ванную, — просто говорит он, когда Гарри замолкает. — Где она?  
Гарри вздыхает едва слышно. Этот вздох может значить всё, что угодно — печаль, облегчение, подавляемое раздражение. Может, если бы Эггзи помнил Гарри, он бы смог сказать наверняка. Но он не может.  
— Прямо за соседней дверью, — отвечает он. — Как закончишь, спускайся вниз. Я приготовлю тебе завтрак. Есть какие-то пожелания?  
Эггзи качает головой.  
— Нет. Пожеланий нет.

*

Когда Эггзи возвращается из ванной, лежащий на его тумбочке телефон — навороченный смартфон, который он даже не успел рассмотреть, — настырно вибрирует. На экране высвечивается незнакомый номер и, помедлив, Эггзи принимает звонок.  
Голос в трубке незнакомый и спокойный.  
— Эггзи? Это доктор Нэш. Ты не помнишь меня, но я занимаюсь твоим лечением.  
— Лечением? — Эггзи понимает, что звучит растерянно, но ему плевать, если честно. — Гарри ничего о вас не говорил.  
В ответ раздаётся вздох.  
— Скорее всего, он и не скажет, если ты сам не спросишь. Но дело не в этом. Эггзи, вчера мы условились, что ты будешь вести дневник. Ты спрятал его в коробке под кроватью. Проверь прямо сейчас, чтобы убедиться, что я не вру тебе.  
Эггзи опускается на ковёр, заглядывает под кровать и кое-как выуживает из-под неё обувную коробку. В ней действительно лежит блокнот — простой, на вид совсем новый.  
— Да. Да, я его нашёл.  
— Отлично, — доктор Нэш оживляется. — Всё, что тебе нужно помнить, записано в нём. Завтра я позвоню тебе ещё раз, чтобы напомнить о дневнике. Возможно, условимся о встрече.  
— Да, — машинально говорит Эггзи и только тогда спохватывается. — Но… кто вы такой? Почему Гарри ничего не сказал? Что мне делать сейчас?  
— Не забывай пить назначенные лекарства. Пиши в дневнике почаще. И ни в коем случае не показывай его Гарри. О моём звонке тоже не говори.  
— Но… но почему?  
— В дневнике всё написано, — спокойно отвечает доктор Нэш, добавляет уже мягче: — Хорошего тебе дня, Эггзи. И не беспокойся так.  
— Хорошего дня, — повторяет Эггзи и растерянно смотрит на погасший экран телефона. А потом, воровато оглянувшись на дверь, вытаскивает блокнот из коробки, раскрывает.  
Первая страница исписана его неровным — явно торопливым — почерком. От первой же фразы Эггзи становится неуютно.  
_«Гарри не должен об этом узнать»._

*  
Эггзи спускается по лестнице тихо, осторожно — так получается случайно, он не боится на самом деле, — но Гарри всё равно каким-то чудом слышит это и оборачивается.  
Наверное, от этого должно стать не по себе. Особенно учитывая то, что Эггзи написал вчера. Оказывается, Гарри почему-то против лечения, которое предлагает доктор Нэш — даже несмотря на то, что оно действительно может помочь.  
Эггзи это кажется странной, неприятной причудой. В конце концов, именно стараниями доктора Нэша сегодня он знает хотя бы что-то о вчерашнем дне. Но то, что он писал о Гарри вчера — хорошие вещи. Гарри добр к нему, внимателен, заботлив и если то, что ему не нравится интенсивная терапия — его единственный недостаток, Эггзи уж как-нибудь смирится.  
— Садись за стол, — обращается к нему Гарри с улыбкой. Эггзи слушается, недоумённо осматриваясь по сторонам. Грифельная доска на стене знакома ему по дневнику, но сегодня на ней нет пометок.  
Увидев, куда он смотрит, Гарри поясняет:  
— Здесь я пишу записки для тебя — списки дел на день, напоминания или обычные пожелания. Иногда записки пишешь и ты.  
— А почему она пустая? — резковато спрашивает Эггзи: его напрягает то, что одна из немногих описанным их в дневнике вещей сегодня выглядит иначе.  
— У меня выходной, — отвечает Гарри. — Я подумал, было бы хорошо провести его с тобой вне дома. Сходить в кино, прогуляться. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Эггзи переводит на него взгляд. Конечно, в дневнике написано, что вчера они говорили об этом, но сам он не был уверен в том, что выбраться в кино действительно получится. Почему — чёрт знает. Может, потому, что окружающие ведут себя с ним, как с тяжелобольным. А такие люди обычно не ходят «в кино и прогуляться».  
Но Гарри спокойно смотрит на него в ответ и не выглядит, как человек, который жалеет о сказанном. И как человек, который жалеет его, тоже не выглядит: Эггзи может не знать Гарри, но влёт бы опознал этот мерзенький взгляд, который иногда ловил на себе раньше от левых прохожих.  
Может, ещё и поэтому он живёт с Гарри? Потому что Гарри принимает его болезнь спокойнее, чем мама? Потому что сейчас они идут в кино, а не в психушку?  
Эггзи кивает — и ему, и своим мыслям одновременно.  
— Да, Гарри. Пойдём.  
— Только сначала тебе нужно выпить таблетки и доесть, — Гарри спокойно указывает на стол. Эггзи опять кивает, улыбается ему.  
— Как скажешь.  
От такой простой, бытовой заботы почему-то становится легко и приятно.

*

К тому времени, как они выходят из кинотеатра, Эггзи уже готов простить Гарри его недоверие к терапии доктора Нэша. Гарри — охренительный чувак, сколько бы лет ему не было: весь фильм он развлекает Эггзи сдержанными, но уместными шутками, забавными фактами, не поводит и бровью, когда тот, рассмеявшись, рассыпает полведра попкорна на его брюки, а после кинотеатра предлагает купить сувенир в память о фильме.  
— Но зачем? — искренне удивляется Эггзи.  
Гарри пожимает плечами, смотрит как-то странно.  
— Иногда мы их покупаем, если фильм тебе понравился. Что-то вроде традиции.  
Традиция. Эггзи пытается свыкнуться с этим словом, пока они выбирают сувенир — маленькую модельку космического корабля, которую Гарри бережно опускает в карман. Почему-то только сейчас его накрывает осознанием: традиция, «иногда мы их покупаем».  
Всё происходит не в первый раз, даже если кажется иначе. Гарри знает его долгое время — и оказывается незнакомцем для Эггзи каждое утро.  
Мать его, как же странно.  
— Кого ещё я не помню? — спрашивает Эггзи, когда они выходят на улицу. Вряд ли что-то в его жизни сильно изменилось за последние несколько лет, но вдруг был кто-то важный. Кто-то, кто относился к нему так же хорошо, как Гарри.  
Кто-то, кого бы стоило помнить.  
— У тебя есть подруга, — отвечает Гарри ровно, кладёт руку Эггзи на спину, направляя его подальше от шумной улицы, в сторону парка. Прикосновение не раздражает — оно ощущается естественным, правильным. — Роксана, но она предпочитает, чтобы её называли Рокси.  
— Девушка? — уточняет Эггзи и видит, что Гарри едва заметно и непонятно улыбается.  
— Нет. Просто подруга. Вы с ней близки, но видитесь нечасто.  
— А я могу её увидеть?  
Кажется, Гарри искренне удивлён этому вопросу.  
— Можешь, разумеется. Но не сегодня. Сейчас она в отъезде, насколько мне известно.  
— Хорошо, — Эггзи кивает. Рокси. Не забыть.  
Они прогуливаются по парку неспешно, то и дело перекидываясь парой фраз. С Гарри интересно говорить и комфортно молчать; он не навязывает разговор, не лезет в душу, не спрашивает постоянно о том, как Эггзи себя чувствует. Всё хорошо.  
Эггзи улыбается в ответ на очередную фразу Гарри и уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, когда слышит звонкий лай. К нему несётся маленькая собачонка, — смешная, вроде бульдога, — тычется в ноги, обнюхивая, шумно сопя.  
— Бигги! — окликает собаку какая-то женщина. — Простите, у меня выскользнул из рук поводок, а это несносное создание…  
— Ничего страшного, — Эггзи садится на корточки, перехватывает поводок, чтоб пёс не убежал. Тот забавно вертится, глядя на него, касается рук холодным носом. Пёс очень милый… кажется, всё-таки не бульдог…  
Щенок — маленький, смешной, щенок у него за пазухой, мордочка выглядывает из ворота куртки, маленький засранец не хочет бежать, хотя нести их запрещено, запрещено...  
— Эггзи!  
Он оборачивается на оклик — громкий, резкий, — смотрит на Гарри удивлённо.  
— Я просто хотел помочь.  
Выражение лица Гарри смягчается на глазах.  
— Да, я понимаю, — отвечает он уже тише, гораздо спокойнее. — Всё в порядке, мэм, Эггзи его держит.  
Эггзи отдаёт хозяйке поводок, выслушивает благодарности, машинально улыбается и кивает, до конца толком не понимая, что происходит. Странное чувство — смутное узнавание, воспоминание? — не отпускает. Немного кружится голова.  
Собака. У него была собака.  
Почему Гарри так кричал?  
— Я думаю, поймаем кэб, — говорит Гарри, сжимая его плечо. — Ты выглядишь каким-то бледным.  
Эггзи кивает.  
Всю дорогу до дома он молчит, разглядывая незнакомые улицы, проносящиеся за окном.

*

Он решается заговорить с Гарри об этом только за ужином, убедившись, что смутное чувство не прошло даже после дневного приёма таблеток. У него действительно была собака — Эггзи уверен в этом, хоть не помнит ни клички, ни обстоятельств её появления.  
Это ошеломляет. Он вроде как вспомнил что-то важное, первое из пустого провала длиной в четыре года. Значит ли это, что всё идёт на поправку?  
Гарри обязательно нужно об этом сказать.  
— Мне кажется, у меня был пёс, — говорит Эггзи осторожно, глядя на Гарри. Тот поспешно вскидывает голову, внимательно смотрит на него.  
В повисшей тишине звук отложенных столовых приборов кажется почти оглушающим.  
— Это действительно так, — отвечает Гарри. От его пристального, пытливого взгляда Эггзи становится почти неуютно. — Его звали Джей Би.  
— Джей Би? — Эггзи улыбается. Он действительно мог бы назвать так пса — особенного такого, смешного и коротколапого. Звучало бы уморительно.  
А потом до него доходит. «Звали».  
— С ним что-то случилось?  
Гарри вздыхает, и Эггзи невольно замирает. Странно волноваться о собаке, которую толком не помнишь, но дело не только в этом: это его первое воспоминание и у него есть материальное подтверждение. Возможно, увидев пса, он бы что-то вспомнил.  
— Он убежал, — мягко сообщает Гарри. — Мне жаль говорить тебе это.  
— Убежал?  
Гарри трёт переносицу и от этого бессильного, уставшего жеста выглядит старше.  
— В первый месяц. Твоё состояние было не очень хорошим. Я отвлекся на тебя и не уследил.  
— Понятно, — быстро отвечает Эггзи, потому что меньшее, что ему хочется — чтобы Гарри выглядел таким из-за его вопросов. Чёрт знает, что там произошло, но ему явно неприятно об этом говорить.  
А Эггзи… ну, что уж, потерпит. В конце концов, он действительно почти не помнит пса. Напишет о нём — и об этой подруге, Рокси — в дневник, и, может, это впоследствии поможет вспомнить что-то ещё.  
— Заведём нового, — уверенно говорит он, — когда мне станет лучше.  
Кажется, Гарри не испытывает энтузиазма по этому поводу, но всё же кивает.  
Остаток ужина они проводят в комфортном молчании. Эггзи вроде как начинает к нему привыкать.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/AJw1KWx.png)


	4. Chapter 4

Стол к завтраку сервирован так, словно они на каком-то понтовом приёме — белоснежная скатерть, разложенные салфетки, столовые приборы из чего-то, смахивающего на серебро. Но когда Эггзи видит, что за завтрак его ждёт, он не удерживается от смеха.   
— Шоколадные хлопья? — говорит он, глядя на Гарри. — Серьёзно?  
Тот улыбается. Эггзи замечает, что от улыбки в уголках глаз Гарри появляются морщинки. Неожиданно тот уже не выглядит таким чопорным и даже немного напрягающим, как час назад, когда он зашёл в спальню.   
— Разве тебе не нравятся шоколадные хлопья?  
— Вот ещё, — Эггзи продолжает смеяться. Может, и странно в его состоянии так веселиться из-за обычного завтрака, но ему как-то наплевать. Главное, что от этого становится проще и легче. — Мне нравятся шоколадные хлопья. Просто ты похож на человека, который скорее подсунул бы мне овсянку.   
Гарри покаянно разводит руками.  
— Меня раскрыли, — признаётся он. — Я действительно подсовывал тебе овсянку поначалу. А потом ты сказал, что заедать таблетки, цитирую, «этой дрянью» — это издевательство. И мы нашли компромисс в виде хлопьев.  
— Отличный компромисс, — кивает Эггзи, усаживаясь за стол.   
Завтрак получается быстрым: Гарри говорит, что сегодня уедет по работе на весь день и расправляется со своей едой — овсянкой, конечно же, — почти торопливо. Хотя Эггзи всё равно не может не поразиться тому, как ловко, аккуратно он ест: действительно как на каком-то светском приёме.  
— Не скучай без меня, — напутствует его Гарри у порога. — В гостиной есть книги, несколько дисков с фильмами — ты сам выбирал, — плейстейшн.  
Эггзи вздёргивает брови. Гарри произносит «плейстейшн» так, словно это какое-то незнакомое и опасное заклинание. Это забавно.  
— Я не пропаду, — обещает он с улыбкой. Гарри улыбается в ответ, и это обнадёживает, опаляет неожиданным теплом.   
Эггзи с удивительной чёткостью осознаёт: ему хочется делать так, чтобы Гарри улыбался. Наверное, его дядя действительно очень хороший человек.  
Когда за Гарри закрывается дверь, он возвращается к столу, осмысливая это новое, странное ощущение. Моет тарелки, прячет их — спасибо наклейкам на кухонных ящиках, легко понять, где что лежит, — и только тогда возвращается в комнату.  
На его телефоне три пропущенных вызова. Номер незнакомый.  
Эггзи набирает его машинально и спохватывается лишь тогда, когда трубку снимает какой-то мужчина. Кто он? Что ему сказать?  
— Вы звонили? — осторожно уточняет он.  
— Да, Эггзи. Меня зовут доктор Нэш. Я занимаюсь твоим лечением.

*

Доктор Нэш заезжает за ним спустя полтора часа. К этому времени Эггзи успевает собраться и прочитать дневник.  
Даже странно, что его нельзя показывать Гарри. Судя по записям, тот — просто какой-то грёбаный идеал. И всё же доктор Нэш советовал пока не делать этого.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает доктор, пока они идут к его машине — он обещал показать Эггзи что-то важное: пришлось согласиться, хоть и скрепя сердце. Верить на слово окружающим очень тяжело, даже если собственные дневниковые записи советуют это делать: Эггзи и раньше доверял лишь немногим из тех, кого знал — что уж говорить об этих незнакомых людях?  
Что ж, по крайней мере он ловок и умеет драться. Он сможет выбраться из всякого дерьма, случилось оно с ним.   
Остаётся только надеяться, что этого не произойдёт.  
— Я в порядке, наверное, — Эггзи пожимает плечами, косится на автомобиль доктора — крутая тачка, тот явно берёт немало за свою работу. — Вспомнил одну вещь. У меня была собака, оказывается.  
Доктор на миг притормаживает, смотрит на него. Улыбается — скупо, совсем не так, как Гарри.  
— Я рад, — говорит он. — Не ожидал, что прогресс будет настолько быстрым, но это очень хорошая новость. Расскажи, как это произошло.   
Эггзи кивает, рассказывает вкратце, вспоминая, что было написано в дневнике. Может, и хорошая. Доктору виднее. Сам он уже и не помнит этой собаки.  
Они садятся в автомобиль, плавно трогаются с места.  
— Я отвезу тебя к дому дяди, — объясняет доктор. — Он жил там до того, как ты пострадал. Ты не раз гостил у него, может, что-то вспомнишь. Точно так же, как вспомнил о собаке, увидев мопса.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Эггзи и отворачивается к окну, запоминая маршрут.  
Так, на всякий случай.

*

Дом, в котором жил Гарри, совсем не похож на их нынешний. Эггзи подходит к нему — белому, безупречному, как и сам Гарри, — и замирает, не доходя до порога.  
Наверное, это не самая лучшая идея — стоять вот так и пялиться на незнакомый дом, в котором может жить кто-то другой. Но доктор Нэш невозмутимо стоит рядом, и Эггзи решает попялиться хотя бы несколько минут, раз уж тот так настаивает. Конечно, он поймёт, если новые жильцы выйдут и спросят у них, какого хрена те здесь делают.  
Но никто не выходит. Кисейные занавески, надёжно закрывающие окна, не шевелятся. Возможно, никого просто нет дома.   
Возможно здесь никто не живёт — от этой мысли почему-то пробирает лёгкой дрожью. Это кажется неправильным. Этот дом словно не должен пустовать.  
Осознав это, Эггзи начинает смотреть на него пристальнее, но больше ничего не чувствует. Белый, безупречный и совершенно незнакомый особняк. Вот и всё.  
— Ничего не приходит в голову? — мягко спрашивает доктор, и Эггзи качает головой, поворачиваясь к нему.  
— Разве только то, что дом красивый, — криво улыбаясь, отвечает он.  
Рассказывать доктору о странном ощущении не хочется — оно слишком непонятное, едва уловимое. Как мысль об улыбке Гарри.   
Но Эггзи обязательно запишет это, чтобы не забыть самому.  
По дороге домой доктор Нэш неожиданно притормаживает у какой-то церкви. Он совсем не кажется Эггзи верующим человеком — ну, или у него просто хреновые представления о верующих, — но рассматривает церковь долго внимательно, а затем поворачивается к нему.   
— Красивая, не правда ли?  
— Думаю, да, — осторожно отвечает Эггзи: ему самому церковь кажется совершенно обычной, но доктору словно важен его ответ.  
Кажется, он всё-таки ляпнул что-то не то: доктор не говорит ничего, но трогается с места тут же и молчит всю оставшуюся часть пути. 

*

Несмотря на то, что несколько часов он провёл не дома; несмотря на книги, фильмы, плейстейшн и дневник, Эггзи всё равно успевает заскучать до возвращения Гарри. Судя по дневнику, так проходит не каждый его день — и хорошо, иначе было бы совсем безрадостно.   
Гарри возвращается поздно — слишком поздно для офисного работника, — и Эггзи только тогда понимает, что не знает, кем тот работает. Впрочем, судя по этому дому и дорогим костюмам Гарри, вряд ли тот — обычный клерк; с него станется быть важной шишкой в какой-нибудь корпорации.  
Почему-то Эггзи цепляется за эту мысль. Гарри знает о нём многое, помнит о дурацких шоколадных хлопьях на завтрак, и чёрт знает о чём ещё. Эггзи ничего не помнит о самом Гарри — как не помнит и то, пытался ли когда-то что-то о нём узнать.  
Хорошо, что есть дневник. Теперь он точно не забудет.  
— Где ты работаешь? — спрашивает Эггзи, поздоровавшись; в глазах Гарри — бесконечное удивление.  
Удивление. Теперь он это понимает. Раньше бы не знал, как истолковать странный взгляд.   
Наверное, что-то всё же меняется. Наверное, он идёт на поправку.  
— Я портной, — отвечает Гарри с улыбкой, и у Эггзи отвисает челюсть. Ладно там какой-то начальник, бизнесмен, ещё кто-то — но портной?  
— Заливаешь, — выдыхает Эггзи. Гарри и бровью не ведёт в ответ.   
— Очень хороший портной, — с достоинством отзывается он.  
После ужина Эггзи говорит, что уходит спать. На деле же — торопливо записывает их разговор, запершись в комнате.   
_«Я поправляюсь»_ , выводит он в блокноте, прежде чем закрыть дневник.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/SKsFz4I.png)


	5. Chapter 5

— Эггзи! — слышит он. — Пожалуйста, открой дверь!  
Эггзи не хочет открывать дверь. Он не знает этого мужика и, честно говоря, понятия не имеет, как оказался у него дома. Последнее, что Эггзи помнит — свой вчерашний день рождения: он задул на торте пятнадцать свечей, мама поулыбалась и подарила ему новые кроссовки, он лёг спать и проснулся утром уже здесь.   
Мужик за дверью говорит, что он — его дядя, но Эггзи не помнит никаких дядь, как ни старается напрячь память.  
Ему страшно. Чёрт, да он в грёбаной панике! Мужик за дверью просит, почти умоляет, настойчиво стучит, а Эггзи, задыхаясь от ужаса, шарится в тумбочке.   
Телефон. Где-то здесь должен быть какой-то блядский телефон.  
То, что он находит, больше похоже на крутой гаджет из каких-то космических фильмов. Он плоский, с одной-единственной кнопкой, и Эггзи приходится повозиться, чтобы разобраться с тем, как включить эту срань и отыскать телефонную книгу. Делать это под настойчивые просьбы за дверью — то ещё удовольствие, но выбора особо и нет.   
Номера мамы в телефонной книге нет, конечно, но это не страшно: Эггзи помнит их домашний. Он пытается набрать его, сидя прямо на полу, опираясь спиной на кровать — глупо, конечно, но она кажется Эггзи хоть какой-то преградой между ним и мужиком, вздумай тот высадить дверь.  
Хотя вроде не высаживает. Только стоит, стучит и просит. Не надоело ещё?  
Эггзи и хотел бы спросить у мужика это, но из всех жизненных уроков мамы он твёрдо усвоил один: не стоит разговаривать с незнакомцами. Особенно когда заперт у этих незнакомцев в особняке, в комнате с заблокированным окном и одним-единственным выходом.   
Спустя десяток мучительно длинных гудков на звонок отвечают.  
— Мама! — быстро выпаливает Эггзи в трубку. — Мам, послушай, только не злись, но я в какой-то жопе…  
Он осекается, услышав в ответ хриплый и совсем уж не женский смех.  
— Сынок, ты обдолбался? Какая я тебе мама?  
— Простите, — бормочет Эггзи. — Я, наверное, ошибся номером.  
Он спешно сбрасывает звонок, набирает номер опять, перепроверив каждую цифру — и слышит всё тот же голос.   
Это странно. Эггзи уверен, что номер правильный.  
— Это Александра-роуд, семьдесят вторая квартира? — уточняет он, ни на что особо не надеясь, но слышит в ответ хмыканье и «Ясен пень».  
Тут-то Эггзи и цепенеет. Если эти ублюдки сделали что-то с мамой…  
— А где Мишель Анвин? — осторожно спрашивает он. Хорошо ещё, что телефон при нём: можно будет вызвать полицию и надеяться, что в случае чего они успеют вовремя.  
Мужик на том конце провода притихает.  
— Блондиночка такая? Смазливая, да?   
Эггзи бы поспорил с такой оценкой мамы, но сейчас не до того, и поэтому приходиться ограничиться невнятным «Вроде того».  
— Так она ж мне квартиру и продала, — хмыкает мужик. — Ещё полгода назад или около того.   
Полгода? Эггзи пытается уложить это в голове, но не может. Какие полгода? Он был дома вчера.   
— Да какого хера? — орёт он в трубку. — Что вы сделали с мамой?  
— Ты бы остыл немного, малец, — удивлённо отвечает мужик. — Говорю же, съехала та краля вместе со своей дочкой.   
Эггзи сбрасывает звонок и жмурится, стараясь не разреветься.  
— Эггзи, — доносится из-за двери. — Пожалуйста, открой. Я расскажу, что произошло.  
— Иди ты! — рявкает Эггзи в ответ. Подходит к окну, пытаясь понять хоть примерно, где он находится. Всматривается и замечает на соседнем доме табличку с адресом. Набирает номер полиции трясущимися руками.  
Блядский кошмар, это какой-то блядский кошмар.   
Полиция отвечает мгновенно: вежливый женский голос обстоятельно выспрашивает у Эггзи все детали происходящего, затем уточняет адрес и говорит, что «помощь скоро будет, не волнуйтесь».   
Верить незнакомым людям — не его конёк, но Эггзи честно старается.   
Вот только полиция не приезжает ни через час, ни через два — он засекал время. Мужик за дверью уходит и возвращается, просит хотя бы поесть, говорит, что Эггзи нужно выпить лекарства — какие нахрен лекарства, Эггзи не собирается глотать колёса, которые подсовывает ему этот мудак, — оставляет что-то под дверью. Эггзи так и не отпирает.   
Он сидит на полу всё это время, кутаясь в одеяло. Окно не выбить — это Эггзи попробовал первым делом с утра. Полиция не едет. Помощи ждать неоткуда.   
Эггзи страшно почти до усрачки. Он вляпывался в драки, промышлял мелким воровством, но сейчас всё выглядит гораздо серьёзнее. Страшно не только за себя — да, похоже, он заперт дома у какого-то богатенького педофила, но тот, кажется, вдобавок ещё и сделал что-то с его мамой. И о какой дочке говорил тот хмырь? У Эггзи нет сестры, это точно, и он бы уже десять раз решил, что хмырь обдолбался и всё напутал, но, судя по всему, это действительно была семьдесят вторая квартира по Александра-роуд.   
Телефон звонит неожиданно, и Эггзи едва ли не подскакивает от непривычной громкой мелодии. Номер на дисплее незнакомый — стоило бы напрячься, — но Эггзи так устал сидеть здесь и вслушиваться в звуки из другой комнаты, что готов поговорить с кем угодно кроме того долбаного маньяка, запихнувшего его сюда.   
— Алло? — нерешительно говорит он в трубку и шумно выдыхает от облегчения, когда слышит своё имя в ответ.  
— Эггзи, это доктор Нэш.   
Эггзи плевать на самом деле, кто это — главное, чтобы звонящий вытащил его отсюда. Он уже хочет сказать об этом, но мужик продолжает говорить:  
— Я занимаюсь твоим лечением. По моей просьбе ты ведёшь дневник. Ты найдёшь его под кроватью.  
Это какой-то блядский кошмар, и он становится всё хуже с каждой минутой.  
— Каким лечением? — беспомощно уточняет Эггзи: ему всё ещё страшно за себя и за маму, а ещё он растерян, он устал, он хочет домой — доедать остатки торта и не думать о маньяках, докторах и прочих стрёмных вещах.   
Конечно, доктор Нэш не представляет, чего там хочет Эггзи, потому что он беспощадно продолжает:  
— Ты попал в автокатастрофу полгода назад. У тебя амнезия. Из-за этого ты забываешь каждый прожитый день. Я работаю с тобой, пытаюсь помочь тебе вспомнить. Для этого мы ведём дневник, он…  
— Амнезия? — перебивает Эггзи. — Хватит вешать мне лапшу на уши! Я заперт в доме с каким-то стрёмным мужиком, полиция не едет, я…  
— Эггзи, — неожиданно чётко и строго чеканит доктор, — что ты помнишь последним?  
Эггзи хочется послать его подальше. Правда хочется. Но ему кажется, что тот мужик опять поднимается по лестнице, и доктор — единственная его надежда хоть на что-то, потому он послушно отвечает:  
— Свой день рождения. Вчера мне стукнуло пятнадцать.  
Доктор тяжело вздыхает. Это явно не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
— Тебе двадцать четыре, — говорит он. — Обычно ты не помнишь только последние четыре года жизни, но иногда возникают такие вот… осложнения.   
— Я…, — начинает Эггзи, не зная толком, что хочет сказать.   
— Просто посмотри в зеркало.  
Шаги в соседней комнате уже не мерещатся — они слышны отчётливо, и Эггзи с телефоном в руке почти поспешно заходит в ванную.  
И чудом не роняет телефон, когда видит своё отражение в зеркале.  
Доктор не врёт. Эггзи уже не пятнадцать. Он взрослый мужик с отросшей щетиной и перепуганным выражением лица; он хватает ртом воздух и не находит слов, чтобы ответить.  
— В твоём дневнике записано всё, что тебе нужно знать, — уже мягче добавляет доктор. — Ты держишь его под кроватью. Прочитай, и если будут какие-то вопросы — звони мне.  
Эггзи кивает, тихо прощается, но из ванной выходит не сразу.  
Взрослый мужик, мать его. 

*

— Я рад, что ты отворил, — тихо говорит мужик. Эггзи писал, его зовут Гарри.   
Этот Гарри вовсе не похож на маньяка, на самом-то деле: обычный пожилой человек, который выглядит очень уставшим. Эггзи даже становится стыдно: сейчас, когда он прочёл дневник, он знает, что Гарри никогда не желал ему зла, но попробуй это понять спросонья.   
— Я не помню, как оказался здесь, — отвечает Эггзи. — Вчера я праздновал пятнадцатилетие, сегодня проснулся тут.  
— О, Эггзи, — Гарри выглядит так, будто ему резко стало больно. Он поднимает руку — Эггзи отшатывается прежде, чем успевает понять, что Гарри не хотел сделать ничего плохого.  
Но Гарри уже убирает руку опять и отходит на приличное расстояние.   
— Пойдём, я накормлю тебя, — Гарри на миг запинается, подбирая слово, а потом старается — видно, что старается, — улыбнуться. — Ну, пожалуй, уже обедом. И расскажу тебе всё.  
Эггзи кивает и молча идёт за ним. Ему жаль. Правда жаль этого Гарри.   
Но Эггзи ничего не может поделать со своей памятью.

*

Гарри говорит, что взял выходной, потому что понял: Эггзи нехорошо. Остаток дня они проводят вместе, но почти не говорят: Гарри достаёт диск с каким-то сериалом и говорит, что Эггзи его любит.  
Эггзи засыпает вечером на диване с Гарри под шум работающего телевизора и громкий смех актёров.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/0HrJMMe.png)


	6. Chapter 6

— Как ты? — спрашивает человек, который представился как Гарри.   
Эггзи в ответ только беспомощно пожимает плечами.  
— Я не знаю.  
И это — чистая правда: слишком многое на него свалилось прямо с утра. Пробуждение в незнакомой комнате, странная смс — «Я твой доктор, под кроватью лежит дневник, отыщи его. Когда найдёшь — напиши мне», — разговор с Гарри. К тому моменту, когда Гарри мягко стучит в его комнату, Эггзи успевает прочесть весь дневник, но легче от этого не становится. Наоборот — Гарри рассказывает ему про болезнь, про маму, про себя, а Эггзи изо всех сил пытается держать лицо. Делать вид, что слышит это впервые. Не рассказывать Гарри о том, как он ему благодарен — потому что нельзя не быть благодарным после всего того, что Эггзи прочитал. Гарри упоминается в его дневниковых записях каждый день, Гарри неизменно терпелив и добр, Гарри придумывает традиции и помнит, что Эггзи любит есть на завтрак, и заботится о нём уже полгода. Всё это, скрупулёзно записанное собственным почерком Эггзи, не укладывается у него в голове: полгода он не помнит, где находится, что за люди его окружают, где его семья и друзья — а Гарри всё это время остаётся рядом.  
У Эггзи перехватывает горло. Он не представляет, что можно добавить к «я не знаю». Как выразить всю эту благодарность. Что сделать, чтобы Гарри было хоть немного легче. Как вылечиться.  
А потом Гарри добавляет:  
— Я рад, что сегодня ты чувствуешь себя хорошо.  
Эти слова настораживают. Эггзи заметил — в дневнике отсутствуют записи за последние несколько дней, если верить дате на его телефоне. Он писал регулярно, подробно, записывал все мелочи день за днём — а потом всё неожиданно прервалось. Эггзи написал об этом в смс доктору, но тот ответил коротким «Прости, немного занят. Напишу позже».  
— А раньше было по-другому? — осторожно уточняет Эггзи. Спрашивать об этом почти страшно: он не представлял, из-за чего так долго не писал в дневнике и сначала думал, что занятой доктор мог просто забыть напомнить ему об этом, но теперь, после слов Гарри, уже не так в этом уверен.   
Как же стрёмно зависеть от дурацкого блокнота.   
— Последние несколько дней тебе было нехорошо, — помедлив, отвечает Гарри: по нему заметно, насколько тщательно он подбирает слова — словно Эггзи способен взбеситься, если ему скажут что-то не то. Эггзи искренне надеется, что это не так. — Но вчера ты наконец-то согласился выпить таблетки и, судя по всему, они помогли.  
— Нехорошо? — Эггзи подаётся вперёд всем телом, внимательно вглядывается в чужое лицо, непонимающе хмурится. — Что со мной было?  
Гарри отводит взгляд, качает головой — жалеет, мать его, щадит.   
Нет, такого дерьма Эггзи не нужно.  
— Гарри, — настойчиво зовёт он, — что со мной было?  
— Ты был нестабилен, — отвечает Гарри. Он всё ещё говорит нехотя, но вновь смотрит прямо Эггзи в глаза. — Даже агрессивен. Почти ничего не помнил, думал, что тебе пятнадцать лет, а я затащил тебя сюда силой. Порвал фотографии — обычно они висят здесь на стене. Помогают тебе… наверстать упущенное.  
Эггзи смотрит туда, куда Гарри указывает. Фотографий, о которых он и сам упоминал в дневнике, действительно нет — вместо них только тёмное пятно на обоях.   
— И часто со мной такое? — тихо спрашивает он.  
Гарри качает головой.   
— К счастью, нет. Такого давно не было.   
Эггзи вспоминает последние слова, записанные в дневнике. «Я поправляюсь». Сейчас они кажутся злой насмешкой.  
— Я совсем не выздоравливаю?   
Гарри вздыхает. Касается его — осторожно проводит по плечу и почти сразу же убирает руку. Это ощущается странно: Эггзи почти не знает Гарри, ничего о нём не помнит, но его прикосновение почему-то приятно.  
— Ты принимаешь лекарства. Твоё состояние стабильно, за исключением последних нескольких дней. Но ты ничего не вспоминаешь.  
Слышать это тяжело, хоть Эггзи сам хотел, чтобы Гарри был с ним искренен. Он напряжённо думает, пытаясь отыскать хоть какой-то выход, потому что дальше так нельзя. Из-за него Гарри выглядит уставшим: Эггзи не с чем сравнивать, но он понимает это каким-то непостижимым образом.   
Эггзи подаётся ближе, хмурится, заглядывая ему в лицо.   
— Сегодня я не усну, — обещает он то ли Гарри, то ли себе самому. — Купим энергетиков, буду их пить. Может, если продержаться ночь, станет лучше.   
Удивительно, но Гарри улыбается в ответ, хотя в этой улыбке нет ни тени радости.  
— Ты уже пробовал, — говорит он. — Уснул к полудню следующего дня. От лекарств у тебя повышенная сонливость, энергетики не помогут.  
— Тогда, может, я попробую не пить лекарства? — осторожно предлагает Эггзи и добавляет быстро, заметив выражение лица Гарри: — Всего пару дней, пожалуйста. Давай попробуем. Я хочу хоть что-то запомнить.   
Гарри долго молчит, но потом всё же кивает.  
— Я только не хочу, чтобы тебе опять стало хуже.   
Эггзи кивает в ответ, бессильно кусая губу. Он тоже этого не хочет. 

*

«НЕ СПАТЬ», выводит Эггзи на грифельной доске в кухне прежде чем подняться наверх в свою комнату. Он чувствует себя невероятно бодрым, полным сил, и знает, что дело не только в энергетиках — те бодрят, конечно, но не так сильно, как собственная мотивация.   
Запомнить бы хоть что-то, хоть самую малость. Эггзи кажется, что для начала этого будет достаточно, что это запустит процесс выздоровления. Жаль, что доктор Нэш занят — Эггзи хотел бы узнать у него больше о болезни. А так ему остаётся только подробно записывать свой план в дневник и изучать коробку с фотографиями — Гарри попросил повесить их на стену.  
Эггзи только рад себя чем-то занять. С утра они сходили в магазин, а потом Гарри уехал на работу, десять раз повторив, что вернётся сегодня пораньше. Эггзи кивал как заведённый, широко улыбался и заверял, что всё будет в порядке, Гарри может хоть к ночи прийти.  
Не напрягать Гарри — меньшее, что он может сделать. Эггзи не нравится чувствовать себя обузой, не нравится понимать, что из-за него Гарри часто пропускает работу: он не говорил этого, но несложно было догадаться. Такая самоотверженность не укладывается у Эггзи в голове: да, Гарри — его дядя, но его не было рядом почти всю жизнь, а сейчас он посвящает Эггзи всё своё время. Наверное, это даже настораживало бы — Эггзи не слишком верит в человеческую бескорыстность, — если бы не дневниковые записи, не слова доктора Нэша, не фотографии.   
Эггзи бездумно перебирает глянцевые снимки, пока не останавливается на одном. На нём он рядом с какой-то девушкой — они стоят близко, едва ли не сталкиваясь плечами, широко улыбаются в камеру. Девушку он раньше не видел, но при виде её Эггзи хочется улыбнуться. Она ему нравится. Ему кажется, что он её знает.   
Это даже не воспоминание — просто чёткие, тёплые ассоциации, но Эггзи отчаянно цепляется за них.   
Он откладывает фотографию в сторону. Нужно поговорить с Гарри, когда тот вернётся.

*

— Это твоя подруга, — говорит Гарри. — Роксана. Рокси.   
Рокси. Эггзи помнит, он писал о ней в дневнике. Похожий разговор уже происходил, и Гарри тогда сказал ему то же самое.   
— А она, — начинает Эггзи, толком не зная, как сформулировать вопрос, — знает о моём… состоянии?  
Гарри кивает.   
— Вы видитесь иногда. Не слишком часто. Ей непросто каждый раз знакомиться с тобой заново.  
Эггзи думает, что «непросто» — очень мягкое, вежливое слово. Вполне в духе Гарри.   
Гарри беспощадно честен, как они и договорились утром, но всё же щадит его своими формулировками: не «ты полгода ранишь своих близких», а «ты делаешь близким непросто». Эггзи хочется скривиться, потому что какое нахуй «непросто», это слово просто не подходит, но он сдерживается ради Гарри.   
— Я могу с ней как-то связаться? — спрашивает он и Гарри, слегка улыбаясь, отвечает:  
— Конечно. Принеси свой телефон, я дам тебе номер. 

*

— Эггзи! — звонкий девичий голос в трубке отзывается прежде, чем Эггзи даже успевает произнести «Привет, я тебя не помню, но это я». — Как же я рада тебя слышать!  
И Эггзи глупо улыбается пустой комнате, потому что этот голос точно такой, как он представлял. Может, всё действительно понемногу становится лучше? Когда реальность начинает потихоньку соответствовать твоим ожиданиям — это уж точно не плохо.  
— Рокси, — говорит он и слышит в ответ негромкий смешок. — Я тоже рад.  
Это немного неловко, потому что Эггзи не знает, о чём с ней говорить, но Рокси спасает ситуацию.  
— Как ты? Давно не звонил. Я уже подумала, что ты обижен из-за вишнёвого пирога, который я принесла в прошлый раз. Да, я знаю, что ты больше любишь клубничные, но в пекарне к вечеру всё разобрали, да и вообще, было справедливо хоть раз принести что-то, что любит Гарри.   
Эггзи смеётся.   
— Зря ты рассказала о пироге. Я запишу это где-то, чтобы припомнить тебе в следующий раз.   
— Думаю, я как-то это переживу, — со смешком отвечает Рокси. — Ты, главное, припомни.  
Они болтают ещё какое-то время, и это получается удивительно легко, как у обычных друзей. Рокси рассказывает, что проведывала его маму, напрашивается в гости и ни слова не упоминает о его амнезии.   
Прощаясь, Эггзи чувствует себя непривычно радостным. Он думал о своей болезни весь день, пытался осознать всё, принять, а потом просто забыл о ней на какое-то время, болтая с Рокси. И это оказалось удивительно здорово.   
Прокручивая в голове события сегодняшнего дня, Эггзи впервые замечает, как мало в них — и в их с Гарри жизни — радости. За таблетками, тяжёлыми разговорами об автокатастрофе и расклеенными повсюду напоминаниями так легко забыть о том хорошем, что у него осталось. О том, что Эггзи не погиб тогда, о том, что он сейчас не один, о том, что его семья больше не с Дином, о том, что все они — включая самого Эггзи — теперь в безопасности.   
Во многом его жизнь стала гораздо проще, чем четыре года назад, и это — уже хорошо.   
Улыбнувшись, Эггзи кладёт телефон на тумбочку, и спускается вниз, к Гарри.   
Он не может выздороветь в мгновение ока. Не может пообещать Гарри, что этих таблеток, паники, осложнений больше не будет. Но он может сделать жизнь Гарри хоть немного легче и приятнее.   
— Эй, Гарри! — зовёт он с лестницы. — Давай посмотрим один из тех старых и наверняка ужасно странных фильмов, которые ты так любишь.   
Гарри благосклонно соглашается и, словно издеваясь, ставит дивиди с «Моей прекрасной леди». 

*

Эггзи старается не уснуть. Честно старается. Вторые сутки подходят к концу, запасы энергетиков уже на исходе, но магазин откроется всего-то через четыре часа.   
Они сидят в гостиной и смотрят какой-то кулинарный марафон, неинтересным им обоим. Гарри выглядит очень уставшим — он настоял на том, чтобы не спать вместе с Эггзи, взял очередной выходной, и Эггзи, честно говоря, уже десяток раз пожалел о своей затее. Но он продержался почти два дня, и засыпать сейчас категорически нельзя.  
Хотя так хочется.  
— Эггзи, — зовёт Гарри, и Эггзи вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он почти уснул, привалившись к плечу Гарри. — Пойдём спать.  
— Нет, — упрямо мотает головой Эггзи — хотя, скорее, водит ей по плечу Гарри. — Я не усну, я смогу…  
— Тебе нужно поспать. Нам обоим нужно.   
Это — запрещённый приём, честно говоря. Эггзи бы сидел здесь сколько понадобится, но Гарри сам намекает на то, что устал, и заставлять его бодрствовать дальше было бы полным паскудством.   
— Ладно, — Эггзи неохотно отлипает от чужого плеча. — Пойдём.  
В конце концов, он рад был помнить всё хотя бы двое суток.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Bh7wpNX.png)


	7. Chapter 7

Дневник — первое, о чём думает Эггзи, когда открывает глаза.  
Странное чувство: он не понимает, где он находится, не помнит, как здесь оказался, но точно знает, что под кроватью в обувной коробке хранится дневник, и это важно. Эггзи быстро слезает с кровати, слепо шарит под ней рукой и действительно натыкается пальцами на коробку.  
А потом долго сидит и читает, пытаясь поверить в происходящее. За окном светло: судя по всему, в Лондоне раннее, солнечное утро. Возможно, его дядя ещё не проснулся, возможно, он просто не решается беспокоить Эггзи прямо с утра. Как бы то ни было, время на чтение есть.   
Правда, Эггзи не уверен, что рад этому: если верить написанному, он в полной жопе. Но загоняться бессмысленно: он писал об этом сам, пытался убедить себя не раскисать, тщательно отмечал все малейшие признаки прогресса. Поэтому Эггзи старательно гонит от себя тоскливые мысли и поднимается, чтобы пойти в душ.   
Тёплая вода успокаивает. Расслабляет. Сама душевая кабина просто огромна и наверняка оснащена какой-то кучей наворотов и режимов массажа, но Эггзи просто подставляет голову под струи воды, жмурится, ведёт ладонями по телу, смывая гель для душа, на ощупь изучая свои шрамы.   
Их стало больше, чем раньше. Какие-то совсем тонкие, едва ощутимые, какие-то — грубые и выпуклые. Несколько шрамов есть и на висках, там, где волосы короче: должно быть, голову обривали, чтобы зашить раны. Это одновременно жутко и обнадеживающе: находить их пальцами, понимать, что они — доказательства того, что Эггзи повезло выжить.   
Эггзи закрывает глаза. Так всё ощущается ещё более странно: словно он скользит пальцами по чужому, незнакомому телу, изучает его впервые.   
Эггзи кажется, что похожее уже происходило. Только это по его телу скользили чужие широкие ладони. Сжимали бёдра, тёрли соски, толкали Эггзи вперёд, на стенку душевой кабины. Мужчина — взрослый, знакомый — прижимался к нему сзади горячей грудью; его твёрдый член проскальзывал Эггзи между ягодиц, и Эггзи выгибался, стонал в голос, слизывая с приоткрытых губ капли воды. Поворачивался, отводя с чужого лица влажные волосы, хрипло шептал его имя.  
«Гарри».  
Блядь, Гарри.   
Эггзи дёргается, сшибая плечом полочку внутри кабины: пластиковые флаконы падают на кафель с ужасающим грохотом, Эггзи, пытаясь выпрямится, наступает на один из них, едва не падает, впечатываясь ладонями в стенку. Она вздрагивает, но остаётся целой.   
Из комнаты доносится глухой шум: кажется, Гарри услышал грохот.  
Так и есть.  
— Эггзи! — кричит он из-за двери. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
Эггзи сползает на пол душевой кабины, судорожно дыша; он не может выговорить ни слова.   
Гарри. Что Гарри с ним делал?  
В дневнике Эггзи писал, что Гарри добрый, спокойный, внимательный. Что он заботится об Эггзи. Что почти не прикасается к нему.   
Эггзи ни слова не упомянул о том, что Гарри пытался трахнуть его, вжимая в стенку душевой. Что сам Эггзи стонал и выгибался, и, кажется, был совсем не против этого.   
Его мутит.   
— Эггзи! — не унимается Гарри. — Всё нормально? Если ты не ответишь, мне придётся высадить дверь.   
— Не надо! — поспешно отвечает Эггзи, надеясь, что паника в его голосе не слышна. — Я просто уронил шампунь.   
С десяток шампуней, если был точным.   
Но Гарри, кажется, это объяснение устраивает. Эггзи слышит глухое «Хорошо» и, выдохнув, закрывает лицо руками.   
Что ему делать? Что теперь, блядь, делать? 

*

Выбравшись из душа, Эггзи первым делом обращает внимание на вибрирующий телефон на тумбочке. Хорошо, что Гарри, судя по всему, чтит его личное пространство и не ждёт Эггзи в спальне, а то было бы неловко.   
Эггзи хочется нервно рассмеяться. Да уж, неловко. Эггзи узнал, что Гарри его трахал, и после этого ещё дёргается из-за того, что он мог заметить звонящий телефон.   
Он вздыхает и отвечает на звонок.  
— Эггзи. Меня зовут доктор Нэш.  
— Я знаю, — перебивает Эггзи: наверное, это не слишком-то вежливо, но сейчас ему так наплевать. Да и доктор, судя по всему, не против: он оживляется после эти слов.  
— Ты запомнил меня? Эггзи, это отличная новость…  
— Не совсем вас. Дневник. Я запомнил дневник.  
— Это всё ещё отличная новость, — возражает доктор, но Эггзи опять перебивает его: слышать радостный голос в трубке сейчас нет никаких сил.   
— Доктор. Я хотел спросить. Что вы знаете о Гарри? Это важно.   
— Он твой дядя, — с лёгким удивлением отвечает доктор. — Работает портным в магазине на Сэвил-Роу. До этого много ездил по миру, вернулся в Англию только несколько лет назад.  
— А что, — Эггзи запинается, — вы знаете о наших отношениях?   
— Вы хорошо относитесь друг к другу, — слышно, что доктор уже в замешательстве. — Похоже, Гарри в какой-то мере заменил тебе отца.   
Отца? Эггзи хочется со злой иронией заметить, что нет, это не так называется.   
Но что он может сделать? Признаться доктору по телефону, что вспомнил, как Гарри его трахал? Не самая светлая идея, особенно учитывая, что Эггзи понятия не имеет, записывается ли их разговор. Чёрт знает, может, доктор фиксирует всё для своих исследований. Нет, нужно что-то другое.   
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — говорит Эггзи после паузы. — Вы сможете приехать?  
Доктор какое-то время молчит. Эггзи успевает стать не по себе. Если он вдруг откажется, что Эггзи делать?  
— Сегодня я занят, — наконец отвечает доктор. — Но я смогу заехать завтра. Что скажешь?   
— Да, — облегчённо выдыхает Эггзи. — Да, отлично, спасибо. 

*

— Мне жаль, что приходится рассказывать тебе об этом, Эггзи, — мягко говорит Гарри. Эггзи хочется напомнить ему, что Гарри забыл добавить «опять».   
Всё время, пока тот говорит, Эггзи не сводит с него глаз и пытается понять, что он чувствует. Гарри действительно не касается его, хотя кажется, будто ему этого очень хочется: несколько раз его рука вздрагивает, но замирает, так ничего и не сделав. Эггзи пытается представить, каким бы было это прикосновение — по-отечески заботливым и мягким или же властным, сильным, как тогда, в ванной?   
А ещё он понимает — с тихим, холодным ужасом, — что Гарри кажется ему красивым. По-настоящему красивым, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. И это хуже всего.  
Неужели он действительно такой мудак, который может трахаться со своим дядей и получать от этого удовольствие? Неужели Гарри действительно делал это с ним?  
Кажется, что-то из этих невесёлых мыслей отражается у Эггзи на лице, потому что Гарри встревоженно смотрит на него, а затем всё-таки кладёт ладонь на плечо, ободряюще сжимает.   
— Как ты?  
И Эггзи словно бьёт током. Не от касания Гарри, а от собственной реакции: ему нравится это. Ему хочется, чтобы Гарри прикасался к нему.   
Эггзи уже писал об этом в дневнике, но писать и ощущать — разные вещи. Требуется усилие, чтобы перестать смотреть на Гарри так, чтобы не податься ближе чёрт знает зачем — то ли схватить за плечи и заставить рассказать всё, то ли коснуться губ, проверить, узнать наверняка.   
— Я в норме, — вместо этого говорит он, криво улыбаясь. — Ну, или буду в норме. Нужно уложить всё в голове.   
Гарри кивает, смотрит понимающе — так внимательно и взволнованно, что у Эггзи всё сжимается внутри.   
— Мне пора уходить — работа. Внизу тебя ждёт завтрак и таблетки. Список дел на сегодня записан на грифельной доске на кухне.   
— Спасибо, — говорит Эггзи, на самом деле не зная, благодарить Гарри или гнать его прочь. 

*

Рокси. Есть Рокси. Его подруга, они говорили по телефону буквально вчера и номер должен был сохраниться.   
Эггзи ждёт несколько часов, прежде чем набрать её, и всё это время чувствует себя паскуднее некуда. Он не знает, что делать, что писать в дневник — потому что Эггзи честно хочется забыть, что он — блядский извращенец, — а отсутствие людей, с которыми можно поговорить об этом, совершенно не помогает.   
Можно было бы спросить у Гарри, конечно, но от одной мысли об этом Эггзи хочется нервно смеяться. Как это вообще выглядело бы? Эй, Гарри, а мы не трахаемся? Гарри, а ты просто мой дядя или дядя с бонусами? Гарри, как ты относишься к инцесту?  
Эггзи матерится под нос и всё же набирает номер Рокси. Чёрт, да он просто свихнётся, если подождёт ещё час или два.   
— Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. Перезвоните позже.  
Что за чертовщина? Они же говорили вчера: Рокси ещё сказала, что ей можно звонить в любое время, Эггзи написал об этом в дневнике.   
Он пробует опять.  
— Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. Перезвоните позже.   
Эггзи хмурится, но решает, что нервничать ещё рано. Возможно, Рокси сейчас в метро или где-то, где нужно выключать телефон. Эггзи ведь даже не знает, работает она, учится или делает что-то ещё.   
Не страшно. Рокс обязательно перезвонит сама.   
Она не перезванивает.

*

Гарри приходит очень поздно: он отправил смс об этом, но Эггзи всё равно был не готов к тому, что портные могут возвращаться домой в одиннадцать вечера.   
К этому времени Эггзи успел позвонить Рокси десятки раз, исписал несколько страниц дневника своими паническими размышлениями и почти решил, что свихнулся.   
Гарри — его дядя. Эггзи ведёт дневник уже долгое время и в записях нет ни слова о том, что его дядя мог его домогаться. У Эггзи нет вообще никаких доказательств, кроме воспоминания из душа и стрёмной уверенности в том, что Гарри ему нравится.   
Но это ведь не повод думать так о нём, правда? Или нет?  
Эггзи встречает Гарри в коридоре, трёт глаза: то ли от таблеток хочется спать, то ли он просто вымотался.   
— Ты хочешь есть? — вяло интересуется он. — На кухне есть мясо и салат.   
Гарри улыбается и качает головой.   
— Боюсь, я слишком устал. Просто отправлюсь спать, если ты не против. Как твой день?  
— Всё хорошо, — врёт Эггзи. В глаза Гарри смотреть не хочется и поэтому он бездумно скользит взглядом по его плечам, рукам, вешающим зонтик на крючок в коридоре.   
У Гарри белоснежные манжеты. Именно поэтому кровь на одном из них так бросается в глаза: уродливое алое пятно, въевшееся в дорогую ткань. Эггзи уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, не поранился ли Гарри, но не видит ни ссадины, ни пореза.   
— Доброй ночи, — вместо этого говорит он, натянуто улыбается и поспешно отправляется к себе в комнату.   
Чёрт знает, что это было, но Эггзи просто нужно всё записать.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/lwyQIqk.png)


	8. Chapter 8

Эггзи в воде. Вода подбирается к груди, шее, подбородку, вот-вот — и накроет с головой. Он цепляется пальцами за что-то — кажется, это твёрдый потолок, — оборачивается по сторонам в поисках выхода. Помещение заперто, Эггзи почему-то знает это, но выход должен быть, выход нужен, они не должны умереть так, это задание, испытание…  
Вода накрывает его быстро, одной сплошной стеной, и Эггзи закрывает глаза.   
Эггзи распахивает глаза, просыпаясь от собственного крика. Слепо шарит ладонями по сбитым простыням, прежде чем понимает, что никакой воды нет.   
Это был сон. Странный, тяжёлый сон.   
— Эггзи!   
Дверь открывается с грохотом, и Эггзи едва ли не подскакивает на кровати, машинально шарахаясь в сторону. Но стоящий на пороге мужчина неопасен даже на вид — он растрёпан и сонен, кутается в бордовый халат, смотрит встревоженно и дышит так же тяжело, как и сам Эггзи.  
— Плохой сон? — спрашивает он, и Эггзи кивает.   
Он не знает этого мужчину, но не чувствует страха. Этот человек не причинит Эггзи вреда.  
— Вода, — отвечает Эггзи, пытаясь успокоиться, выровнять дыхание. — Мне снилось, что я где-то, в помещении, заполненном водой, и выхода нет.   
— О, Эггзи, — мужчина вздыхает, устало трёт глаза. Делает несколько медленных, почти осторожных шагов к кровати: заметив это, Эггзи выпрямляется, садится ровнее, всем своим видом показывая, что он больше не напуган.   
Мужчина садится рядом.  
— Полгода назад ты попал в аварию, — говорит он. — Машина рухнула в водоём, ты едва не утонул. Выбрался чудом, но очень пострадал. С тех пор у тебя амнезия.   
Он пытается говорить дальше, но Эггзи перебивает:  
— Там была не машина. Мне снилась комната. Вода заливала комнату, а я не мог из неё выбраться.  
— Но ведь это был сон, — мягко, сочувственно отвечает мужчина. — Сны не всегда отражают реальность такой, какой она есть.   
Эггзи не согласен с ним. Ему кажется, чувствуется, что он действительно переживал то, что ему приснилось. Но мужчина продолжает рассказывать дальше — о том, что его зовут Гарри, что он — дядя Эггзи, что Эггзи живёт у него после болезни. Через несколько минут рассказа Эггзи уже не уверен, что сну стоит верить. Он не уверен, что стоит верить себе вообще — он растерян, по словам Гарри, болен, и, кажется, не идёт на поправку.   
На его плечо ложится рука Гарри, некрепко, ободряюще сжимает; это неожиданно, но Эггзи почему-то даже не дёргается, хотя обычно остро реагирует на вторжения в своё личное пространство.   
— Чем ты хочешь заняться сегодня? — осторожно интересуется Гарри. — У меня выходной, можем провести его вместе, если хочешь. Или я могу тебя не беспокоить.  
Это «не беспокоить» звучит ужасно, если честно, хотя тон у Гарри при этом остаётся таким же ровным. Эггзи не помнит ни черта, но ему становится не по себе от одной только мысли о том, что он мог хотеть, чтобы его «не беспокоили». Запираться в этой комнатушке и упиваться своей растерянностью — херовая перспектива.  
— Я когда-то хотел, чтобы меня не беспокоили? — хмыкает он, но осекается под взглядом Гарри.   
Тот явно старательно подбирает слова, чтобы ответить; одной этой короткой паузы достаточно, чтобы у Эггзи противно и тревожно засосало под ложечкой.  
— У тебя бывали непростые дни.   
— Чёрт, Гарри, — растерянно говорит Эггзи, потому что ему надо что-то сказать. Но извиняться за то, чего он не помнит, было бы ужасно тупо, правда? — Мне жаль, если я тебя чем-то обидел.   
— О, не забивай себе голову, — тут же отзывается Гарри. — Приходи в себя, а я пока приготовлю завтрак. Потом решим, чем заняться сегодня.   
Бодрость в его голосе кажется Эггзи чуточку фальшивой, но кто он такой, чтобы судить наверняка? В конце концов, он ведь даже не помнит этого Гарри.   
— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Я скоро спущусь.   
Звонок застаёт Эггзи после выхода из душа.   
Спускается он не так уж и скоро.

*

Самое странное — это сидеть вот так, за этим огромным белым столом напротив Гарри, есть свои шоколадные хлопья и делать вид, что сегодня самый обычный день. Наверное, раньше, когда у Эггзи не было дневника и напоминаний от доктора, всё это было гораздо легче. Или всё-таки по-своему сложнее?  
Эггзи не знает. Прямо сейчас ему кажется, что его голова лопнет от кучи странных, противоречивых мыслей, о всей этой информации, которую он прочитал перед завтраком. Эггзи быстро читает, и впервые в жизни не уверен, что это — хороший навык.  
Возможно, читай он медленнее, он не успел бы узнать о пятне крови на рубашке Гарри — мелочь, а стрёмно.  
Возможно, хлопья бы не норовили встать у него поперёк горла, если бы он не успел узнать, что, возможно трахался с Гарри.   
Доктор Нэш сказал Эггзи, что заедет к ним в гости к вечеру. Что Гарри не нужно предупреждать об этом, потому что Гарри нанял его лечить Эггзи. Что Эггзи не стоит ни о чём волноваться.  
Телефон Рокси до сих пор молчит.   
Что Эггзи делать до вечера с Гарри и со всеми этими мыслями — вопрос на миллион.   
— Нет аппетита? — интересуется Гарри, и Эггзи едва ли не вздрагивает от звука его голоса.   
Чёрт, надо успокоиться.  
— Кажется, мне хватило таблеток на завтрак, — вяло отшучивается он. — Может, выберемся погулять куда-то сегодня?  
Прогулка где-то (где их, к тому же, будут окружать посторонние люди) кажется Эггзи отличным решением. Он проветрит голову и отвлечётся от дурацких мыслей: они не приводят ни к каким выводам, от них просто хочется куда-то деться. А до приезда доктора они с Гарри наверняка успеют вернуться домой.  
— Почему бы и нет? — улыбается Гарри. — Как доешь, сразу же пойдём собираться.  
Эггзи переводит взгляд на почти полную тарелку шоколадных хлопьев, не вызывающих у него совершенно никакого аппетита, и думает о том, что Гарри, возможно, самый жестокий человек из всех, которых Эггзи встречал. 

*

— Чёрт, Гарри, — в который раз за день повторяет Эггзи. Они сидят в гостиной: Гарри отдыхает после прогулки, положив ноги на пуф, а Эггзи вертит в руках его подарок и улыбается так широко, что ноет челюсть. — Не стоило тратить такие деньги. Можно было бы купить простой.  
— Из тех, которых сейчас везде полно? — с лёгким презрением произносит Гарри. — Зачем, когда можно купить по-настоящему раритетную и качественную вещь.  
Эггзи легонько пихает его в бок — точнее, пытается: Гарри грациозно подаётся в сторону, уходя от тычка. Даже бровью не повёл при этом.  
— Да ты сноб.  
— Просто ценитель хороших вещей, — невозмутимо поправляет Гарри.  
Эггзи сейчас сложно с ним спорить: несмотря на то, что Полароиду в его руках чёрт знает сколько лет, он выглядит как новый и работает просто отлично. Эггзи уже успел сделать несколько снимков — совсем немного, ему не хочется щёлкать всё подряд, — и остался дико доволен результатом.   
Гарри сказал, что Эггзи сможет вешать фото на стену в своей комнате, и теперь каждый раз прежде чем сделать снимок, Эггзи думает о том, что он будет значить.   
На диване рядом с ним разложены первые фотографии — их дом, комната Эггзи, улицы Лондона, по которым они гуляли. Но кое-чего всё же не хватает.   
— Гарри, давай сделаем фото, — просит Эггзи, наклоняясь к нему. В этот раз Гарри не отклоняется в сторону — наоборот, подаётся ближе, прижимается спиной; Эггзи так и обдаёт чужим теплом, и ему должно, просто обязано стать дискомфортно после всего прочитанного, но нет.   
Он — в который раз за день — запрещает себе об этом думать. И нажимает на кнопку.   
На получившейся фотографии они смешные: Гарри сдержанно улыбается, Эггзи косится на него с неясным выражением лица.  
— Ты не слишком похож здесь на себя, — замечает Гарри.   
— Давай переделаем? — предлагает в ответ Эггзи.  
В дверь звонят.

*

Эггзи странно видеть их двоих — Гарри и доктора Нэша — вместе, в одной комнате. Кажется, словно этого не должно было произойти: Гарри был реальной частью его жизни, человеком, которого Эггзи видел каждый день, доктор Нэш — голосом в телефонной трубке, который появлялся лишь изредка. Но теперь они стоят рядом, болтают, и Эггзи с одной стороны даже рад, что всё оказалось действительно так, как говорил ему доктор. Что доктор — не мошенник, что Гарри его знает. Что доктор знает Гарри, причём настолько хорошо, чтобы зайти к нему вечером в гости без звонка.   
С другой стороны, Эггзи почему-то кажется, что Гарри этому визиту не рад.   
Впрочем, может, это только ощущение: доктор открывает принесённое вино, Гарри заказывает доставку еды из ресторана, и они ужинают все втроём, спокойно разговаривая. Эггзи пока не удаётся поговорить с доктором наедине, но он не расстраивается: в его присутствии ему уже гораздо спокойнее.   
Странности начинаются после ужина.  
— Эггзи, не мог бы ты вымыть посуду? — с улыбкой просит Гарри, когда они поднимаются из-за стола.  
— Да, конечно, — Эггзи кивает: он без проблем помоет посуду после ухода доктора.  
Только Гарри, кажется, вовсе не это имеет в виду.  
— Сейчас, — тихо, но настойчиво говорит он, видя, что Эггзи направляется за ними к выходу из комнаты. — Иначе соус на тарелках засохнет и это будет неприятно.   
Эггзи уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но потом медленно кивает и даже умудряется улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Без проблем, Гарри.   
Он возится с тарелками, сгружая их в раковину, включает воду и только тогда крадётся к выходу из кухни. Хорошо бы доктор и Гарри не ушли далеко: отсюда он ещё может расслышать то, что происходит в гостиной, а вот красться до кабинета было бы сложно.  
К счастью, ему везёт.  
— Я руковожу его лечением. И имею право наблюдать за его состоянием, — голос у доктора Нэша совсем не такой, как Эггзи привык слышать: вместо привычного спокойствия в нём отчетливо слышится раздражение.  
— Не так. Не являясь к нам домой без предупреждения.  
Гарри говорит тише, его слова расслышать очень сложно, но Эггзи старается. Ему не нравится этот тон: Гарри никогда не говорит с ним так, никогда не звучит настолько странно, почти агрессивно.  
— Когда это то, что я являюсь к тебе без предупреждения, было проблемой?  
— С тех пор как… — Гарри замолкает на мгновение, но продолжает: — С тех пор, как это случилось.   
— Ты не сможешь так жить с Эггзи вечно.  
— Думаешь, я не понимаю? Я пытаюсь сделать всё, что могу, — теперь агрессия в голосе Гарри становится отчётливой. Эггзи вжимается боком в дверной косяк, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, хотя из гостиной его никак нельзя увидеть.   
Ему очень не по себе.  
— Всё? — насмешливо спрашивает доктор. Эггзи не первый раз за вечер задумывается о том, что он общается с Гарри фамильярно. Не как подчинённый — как друг.  
— Всё. Он пьёт свои таблетки.  
— Гарри, это не всё.  
— Мы. Не. Будем. Это. Обсуждать.   
Эггзи вздрагивает. Такой резкости в голосе Гарри он никогда не слышал.  
Его первое желание — пойти туда, рассказать, что он всё подслушал, и спросить, какого чёрта. Эггзи странно от этих недомолвок, он теперь не может ложь и не хочет, чтобы ему чего-то не говорили даже из жалости.   
И Эггзи уже делает шаг вперёд, но потом замирает. Вряд ли он добьётся чего-то, если ворвётся в гостиную в разгар ссоры. Гарри уже зол и явно не оценит того, что Эггзи подслушивал. Скорее всего, он не расскажет ему ничего.   
Лучше поговорить о лечении завтра. Гарри будет уверен, что Эггзи всё забыл, и потому не будет злиться.  
Осторожно, неслышно Эггзи возвращается на кухню и приступает к мытью посуды.   
Когда он заканчивает и возвращается в гостиную, доктора уже нет.   
— Он уже ушёл, — объясняет Гарри. — А ты, кажется, хотел переделать фото.  
— Давай уже завтра, — Эггзи натянуто улыбается. — Я пойду спать, очень устал.   
Если Гарри и разочарован, он не показывает этого.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/6w8SqTU.png)


	9. Chapter 9

Эггзи просыпается рано, от громкой вибрации телефона на прикроватной тумбочке. Пришло новое сообщение.  
Он не помнит ни тумбочки, ни телефона, но в превью сообщения написано о каком-то докторе, и поэтому Эггзи, растерянно хмурясь, кое-как открывает его.  
«Эггзи, это доктор Нэш. Пишу, чтобы сообщить о дневнике, который лежит у тебя в коробке под кроватью. Прочти его. Сегодня я заеду за тобой и свожу тебя кое-куда. Жди меня после 12».  
Эггзи давит в себе желание написать этому доктору о том, что рассказывать про «свожу кое-куда» незнакомому человеку — это, вообще-то, очень крипово, и заглядывает под кровать. Там действительно есть коробка, а в ней — пухлый и слегка потрёпанный блокнот, почти наполовину исписанный почерком Эггзи.  
«Хэй, Эггзи. Если ты это читаешь, то у меня для тебя (для нас обоих) херовые новости. У тебя амнезия, и это, честно говоря, полный пиздец».  
Весёлое начало утра, нечего сказать.  
Он читает, прислушиваясь к звукам в соседней комнате. Слышит шаги — они приближаются к его двери, потом затихают. Кажется, Гарри слушает, не проснулся ли он; Эггзи замирает на месте, прижимает страницы дневника, чтобы те не шелестели. Шаги отдаляются. Можно читать дальше.  
Читать сложно. Не из-за почерка или количества текста, нет. Просто Эггзи не покидает стрёмное предчувствие. Ему хочется захлопнуть и отложить дневник раньше, чем он дочитает до конца. Раньше, чем он узнает то, чего, возможно, знать не хочет.  
Наверное, это хороший знак для его больной памяти, но Эггзи как-то не очень рад.  
Предчувствие не обманывает: последние страницы Эггзи листает медленно, тяжело. Последние страницы исписаны скачущим, торопливым почерком, который перемежается ровным, спокойным: Эггзи догадывается, что это из-за того, что днём он писал, не торопясь, а по вечерам — впопыхах, стараясь поскорее записать всё, что было важно помнить.  
Последние строчки дневника — конец вчерашней записи — вполне отражают его сегодняшние мысли:  
_«Я не уверен, что это стоит помнить»._  
Эггзи прикрывает глаза. Пытается уложить всё это в голове — наверняка не первый раз.  
_«Гарри сказал, что он — мой дядя. Что я живу у него несколько месяцев. Несколько месяцев. Офигеть. Я его вообще не помню»._  
_«Гарри классный. С ним можно говорить обо всём»._  
_«Блядь, я вёл себя как мудак. Как он меня терпит?»._  
_«С ним хорошо. Спокойно»._  
_«Гарри повысил на меня голос. Из-за собаки. Я думал, Гарри никогда не повышает голос»._  
_«Мне так жаль. Гарри такой хороший, а я… Мне так жаль»._  
_«Мне кажется, мы с Гарри спали. Блядь. Блядьблядьблядь»._  
_«Этого не может быть. Гарри не стал бы»._  
_«Где он мог выпачкаться в крови?»._  
_«Мы не могли спать. У меня точно что-то с головой»._  
_«Иногда мне кажется, что я был бы не против. Я совсем больной».v_  
_«Гарри что-то скрывает»._  
_«Я не знаю, что я делал бы без Гарри»._  
_«Гарри ругался с доктором в гостиной»._  
_«Что мне делать?»._  
Эггзи вздыхает. Тщательно прячет дневник и осторожно выходит из комнаты. Он не бегал от проблем раньше, не будет и сейчас.

*

Всё не так плохо, как он думал. Гарри не выглядит опасным или подозрительным. И стрёмным тоже не выглядит. Взрослый, вполне привлекательный мужчина, Эггзи с каким-то отчаянным весельем думает о том, что вполне бы мог на него запасть.  
Впрочем, он задвигает эту мысль куда подальше — судя по дневнику, не первый день. Не думать об этом гораздо проще и приятнее, чем бесконечно загоняться из-за того, чего не знаешь наверняка.  
Гарри опять уходит на работу. Эггзи удивлён: судя по всему, у Гарри был только один выходной — вчера. Но он не знает, как работают портные, понятия не имеет, сколько рабочих дней Гарри пропускает, оставаясь дома с Эггзи, и потому не задаёт лишних вопросов. К тому же, это даже удобно: через пару часов за ним самим должен заехать доктор. 

*

— Я без машины, — первое, что говорит доктор Нэш, и, честно говоря, Эггзи несколько удивлён: не то чтобы его интересовало наличие у доктора машины, но к чему такие уточнения?  
Видимо, доктор замечает его недоумённый взгляд, поэтому поясняет:  
— Решил, что будет лучше проехаться по городу на метро. Может, это пробудит какие-то воспоминания.  
Эггзи не знает, какие воспоминания у него может пробудить лондонская подземка, но не спорит. Гораздо больше его интересует другое.  
— Думаете, что-то вообще может их пробудить?  
Доктор смотрит на него долго и пристально, прежде чем сдержанно улыбнуться.  
— Эггзи, я думаю, что прогресс есть. На днях ты сам вспомнил о дневнике — и, кажется, ещё о чём-то. Ты звонил мне тогда, говорил, что нуждаешься в помощи, но так и не сказал, в чём дело. Помнишь это?  
— А, да, — запинается Эггзи. — Ну, не то чтобы помню, но я писал об этом в дневнике.  
Он делает паузу, не зная, что сказать, как вообще начать говорить о таких вещах. Не то чтобы Эггзи не доверял доктору, но рассказывать о потенциальном трахе с дядей он бы вообще никому не стал. Доктор терпеливо ждёт.  
— В общем, я вспомнил что-то, — наконец выдаёт Эггзи, — но я не уверен, что это происходило на самом деле. Это кажется… совсем нереальным.  
— Вполне возможно, что ты перепутал что-то с воспоминанием, — доктор отвечает медленно, явно обдумывая сказанное Эггзи. — Ты растерян, не можешь доверять своей памяти и из-за этого принимаешь на веру почти всё, что подбрасывает тебе подсознание. Возможно, ты вспомнил то, что снилось тебе когда-то или существовало только в твоём воображении, и решил, что это было на самом деле.  
— О, — медленно выдавливает Эггзи в ответ. — Вот как. Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — доктор опять улыбается, не подозревая, что вовсе не помог.  
То есть, нет, помог отчасти: по крайней мере, теперь Эггзи точно знает, что Гарри не делал ничего предосудительного. Другое дело, что сам Эггзи, похоже, больной извращенец, который фантазировал о сексе с дядей.  
— Ладно, — говорит он, — пойдёмте в метро.  
Может, он действительно вспомнит хоть что-то приятное. 

*

Метро никогда не вызывало у Эггзи особых эмоций, кроме разве что лёгкого раздражения: люди, свист ветра, бесконечные тоннели — ничего необычного.  
Сейчас же ему не по себе. Они с доктором ждут поезда — тот грохочет где-то вдалеке, а Эггзи ёжится, невольно втягивает голову в плечи.  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает доктор, обеспокоенно глядя на него.  
— Да нет, — слабо улыбается Эггзи, пытаясь понять, откуда взялся этот странный дискомфорт. — Наверное, просто отвык.  
Не отвык. Не может быть такого, чтобы обычное посещение метро бросало в такую дрожь. Эггзи буквально кожей чувствует надвигающуюся угрозу — поезд, он гудит, он светится огнями и…  
Эггзи дёргается в верёвках, трепыхается, но не может ничего сделать — поезд несётся прямо на него, он не успеет, не выпутается. Всё непонятно, всё смазано, он не понимает, что происходит, но чётко знает: там поезд, там верёвки, там он и Гарри.  
Руки Гарри на верёвках.  
Блядь.  
Эггзи приходит в себя, судорожно дыша; доктор поддерживает его под руку, люди вокруг смотрят с сочувствием.  
Что? Что это было вообще?  
— Ты что-то вспомнил? — тут же интересуется доктор; разумеется, ему любопытно, но не говорить же «кажется, мой дядя привязал меня к рельсам метро, чтобы меня переехало поездом».  
— Автокатастрофа, — выдавливает Эггзи, — где она произошла?  
— Кажется, где-то в Лондоне, — растерянно отвечает доктор. — Обычная авария, две машины столкнулись. Но, к сожалению, тебе не повезло больше. Подробностей я не знаю.  
Две машины столкнулись. Но Гарри говорил, что машина Эггзи упала в пруд.  
Гарри говорил много чего, но это он привязал Эггзи к рельсам.  
Эггзи не знает, что думать.  
Он следует за доктором в вагон, выходит на нужной станции, растерянный и оттого вялый. Доктор больше не донимает его вопросами, видимо, списав его состояние на шок, и Эггзи это устраивает.  
Он приходит в себя только тогда, когда доктор указывает ему на какое-то здание на улице.  
— Ателье твоего дяди, — с усмешкой говорит он, — подумал, что тебе будет полезно вспомнить места, где ты уже бывал раньше.  
Ателье «Кингсмэн» выглядит роскошно: золочёная витрина, понтовые костюмы в ней. Эггзи замечает адрес — Сэвил Роу, дом 11, — и всё становится немного яснее. Понятно, отчего у Гарри столько денег: в таком ателье он зарабатывает немало.  
— А Гарри не будет против, если мы зайдём? — спрашивает он и видит, что доктор тут же слегка напрягается. Наверное, это из-за вчерашней ссоры.  
— Думаю, это не лучшее решение.  
Эггзи понимающе кивает.  
Они не успевают уйти.  
Дверь ателье распахивается; колокольчик звенит резко, и по этому звуку Эггзи догадывается о том, с какой силой Гарри её толкнул.  
Он зол, это очевидно, и Эггзи невольно делает шаг назад. Кажется, они с доктором серьёзно облажались.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко спрашивает Гарри, обращаясь к нему, а затем переводит взгляд на доктора. — Почему ты с ним?  
— Я повёз Эггзи на прогулку, — спокойно отвечает доктор. — Это часть терапии.  
— Терапии? Его терапия — это приём лекарств. Я…  
— Гарри! — перебивает Эггзи. — Я сам захотел.  
Гарри поворачивается к нему — бледный, хмурый, почему-то пугающий, — но Эггзи больше не отступает. Ему не по себе, это верно, но ещё больше Эггзи бесит то, что его собственное мнение здесь будто вовсе не учитывается. Вчерашний подслушанный разговор, эта встреча на улице — всё это время Гарри и доктор ведут себя так, словно Эггзи — разменная монета.  
Как же бесит.  
— Эггзи, — ровно, серьёзно чеканит Гарри, — поехали домой.  
— Почему я должен ехать домой? — психует Эггзи. — Я не один, со мной доктор, всё в порядке.  
— Ты болен.  
Тон Гарри не меняется, как и его выражение лица. Эггзи не знает, смотрел ли Гарри на него когда-нибудь так — судя по дневнику, нет, — но злость от этого не утихает.  
— Я не калека! — огрызается он. — У меня грёбаная амнезия, но с этим живут. Я с этим живу! Ты не можешь просто запирать меня дома, когда тебе вздумается!  
— Если понадобится, я так и сделаю! — рявкает в ответ Гарри.  
Эггзи замирает на месте, ошарашенно глядя на Гарри. Лицо того меняется, словно в замедленной съёмке: на смену злости приходит осознание, затем — раскаяние.  
— Эггзи, — уже тише говорит он. — Прости меня. Поехали домой, поговорим.  
— Я не… — начинает было Эггзи, но тут в разговор вмешивается доктор:  
— Езжай, Эггзи. Это нужно.  
Эггзи чувствует себя растерянным. Преданным. Он не хочет ехать никуда с Гарри, но доктор не оставляет ему выбора. Доктор почему-то на стороне Гарри.  
И Эггзи может сбежать, конечно. Денег у него нет, но есть телефон, ловкие руки и быстрые ноги. Он найдёт, на что купить еды и автобусный билет, но что потом?  
В кэмденской квартире живёт незнакомый человек. Номера мамы у Эггзи нет. Можно попробовать позвонить Рокси, которая не отвечает уже несколько дней, и надеяться, что сегодня она возьмёт трубку, но шансы ничтожны.  
Можно бродить по городу одному и найти где-то место для ночлега, но утром, без дневника Эггзи будет просто в панике. Возможно, в итоге он пойдёт в полицию, откуда его наверняка заберёт Гарри.  
Выхода особо и нет.  
Эггзи медленно, молча кивает и идёт к Гарри. Тот пытается коснуться его плеча по пути к машине, но Эггзи дёргается, уходя от прикосновения.  
— Мне правда жаль, — говорит Гарри.  
Он выглядит таким уставшим и грустным, что у Эггзи, несмотря на всю его злость и обиду, сжимается сердце. Эггзи чувствует себя загнанным в угол, а Гарри, судя по всему, бесконечно измотан всем этим. Ему было бы легче без Эггзи, а Эггзи, возможно, было бы легче без Гарри, но ему некуда идти. Почему всё так?  
— Я могу уйти, — предлагает Эггзи.  
Гарри резко поворачивается к нему. Так резко, что Эггзи уже ждёт повторения вспышки злости, но нет, Гарри просто безгранично удивлён.  
— Зачем тебе уходить?  
— Потому что я мешаю тебе, — говорит Эггзи. Признавать всё это не очень-то и просто, но что делать, если это правда. — Тебе тяжело, ты злишься.  
— Я волнуюсь, — поправляет Гарри. — Беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты понятия не имеешь, через что прошёл.  
— Так расскажи мне, через что я прошёл! — выпаливает Эггзи, но Гарри только качает головой.  
— Достаточно того, что ты выжил лишь чудом. Не все вещи стоит вспоминать.  
Эггзи уже открывает рот, готовый спорить, кричать, что-то доказывать, но думает о последней строчке в своём дневнике.  
_«Я не уверен, что это стоит помнить».  
_ До дома они едут молча. 

*

Неприятная, гнетущая тишина преследует их и дома. Эггзи скидывает кроссовки, проходит за Гарри в гостиную, беспокойно наматывает круги по комнате вместо того, чтобы присесть. Его хватает буквально на минуту.  
— Мы были в метро, — говорит он. Краем глаза Эггзи видит, что Гарри уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но останавливает его, подняв ладонь. — Мы были в метро и я что-то вспомнил.  
Гарри дёргается на своём месте, но молчит.  
— В общем, там был какой-то мрачняк: меня привязали к рельсам, по которым ехал поезд. Я подумал бы, что это какой-то глюк памяти, но я откуда-то знаю, что нет, это действительно было. И там был ты. Ты, — Эггзи осекается: выговорить это тяжело. — Ты привязывал меня к рельсам, Гарри.  
— Я отвязывал тебя.  
— Что?  
— Я отвязывал тебя, — повторяет Гарри. — Ты… попал в беду. После того, как я вернулся, ты какое-то время продолжал заниматься сомнительными делами и однажды нарвался на какую-то банду. Подсунул им плохой товар или обокрал их — точно не помню. Ты скрывал от меня эту часть своей жизни.  
Эггзи слушает молча. Что ж, такое вполне могло быть.  
— Тебя похитили прямо у меня на глазах: я подъезжал к твоему дому и увидел, что тебя куда-то волокут. Проследить за ними было несложно. Тебя удалось развязать буквально в последний момент.  
Эггзи вздёргивает брови.  
— Ты что, какой-то грёбаный супергерой, Гарри?  
Тот мило улыбается в ответ.  
— Всего лишь военная подготовка.  
Поверить в это трудно. Как и в то, что Эггзи вообще привязали к рельсам: он всегда был осторожен, избегал кидалова и других вещей, способных втянуть его в такое дерьмо. Но он знает, что поезд был и что Эггзи после этого выжил — похоже, придётся опять верить Гарри на слово.  
— Как это случилось? — он указывает на голову.  
— Автокатастрофа, — машинально отвечает Гарри. — Твой автомобиль столкнулся с другим.  
— Врёшь. Там была вода.  
Гарри устало вздыхает.  
— Твой автомобиль столкнулся с другим и вылетел в реку, Эггзи. Я хотел избавить тебя от подробностей.  
Эггзи продолжает недоверчиво хмуриться.  
— Почему ты против моего общения с доктором?  
— Я не против твоего общения с доктором, — мягко говорит Гарри. — Я против его радикальной терапии. Он пытался убедить в её необходимости меня, теперь дошла очередь до тебя.  
— Но что плохого в радикальной терапии? — возмущается Эггзи. Чёрт, да если бы не она, он бы сейчас сидел, запершись в комнате, и пытался понять, где он находится — и так каждый день.  
Гарри терпелив настолько, что аж тошно.  
— Тебе от неё хуже. Сразу после аварии ты практически ничего не помнил. Мог проснуться и не узнать свою мать. Потом тебе стало лучше, надолго. Но на днях у тебя опять было ухудшение: ты мало что помнил, был агрессивен, не выходил из комнаты днями. Сначала я подумал, что дело в пропуске приёма лекарств, но потом явился доктор, и я всё понял.  
— Но мне не хуже! — возражает Эггзи. Он растерян, он не знает, как объяснить Гарри всё это. Кажется, Гарри действительно желает ему добра, но он зациклился, упёрся, и не хочет принимать другую точку зрения. — Плевать на это ухудшение, я начинаю вспоминать вещи. Это главное!  
— Вспоминать? — Гарри даже приподнимается с места, смотрит на него удивлённо, внимательно. — Что ты вспоминаешь?  
— Всякое, — Эггзи пожимает плечами. — Метро вот, какие-то моменты, собаку. Я веду дневник, Гарри. Доктор посоветовал. И это действительно помогает. Мне теперь не так жутко просыпаться по утрам.  
Гарри молчит какое-то время. Секунды, минуты тянутся ужасно медленно, а у Эггзи внутри всё сжимается от недоброго предчувствия. Гарри выглядит удивлённым, не слишком обрадованным, напряжённо о чем-то размышляет.  
А потом шагает к нему, неожиданно и быстро. Эггзи невольно съёживается, ожидая неизвестно чего, но Гарри просто крепко его обнимает.  
— Мой мальчик, — говорит он. — Я должен был знать, что ты всегда найдёшь способ поступить по-своему.  
В этом голосе столько тепла, что Эггзи становится трудно дышать. А, может, это потому, что Гарри так сильно его стиснул.  
— Так ты не против терапии? — всё же уточняет он.  
— Против, конечно, — вздыхает Гарри где-то над его ухом. — Я против всего, что может повергнуть тебя в нестабильное состояние. Но это не значит, что я прав. Я вижу, ты сам знаешь, что для тебя лучше. И умеешь добиваться этого. Наверное, мне стоит пересмотреть своё отношение к терапии.  
Эггзи сдержанно улыбается. Это успокаивает, но совсем немного. Ведь есть ещё одна вещь.  
— Но что с Рокси? Я звонил ей после того раза, но каждый раз слышал, что абонент вне зоны действия.  
Гарри отстраняется, заглядывает ему в лицо, улыбаясь.  
— Пожалуй, я забыл сообщить тебе одну важную деталь: Рокси работает переводчиком. Часто путешествует по работе. Скорее всего, её сейчас просто нет в стране.  
— А почему ты мне не сказал об этом? — хмурится Эггзи.  
Гарри, кажется, ничуть не расстроен его подозрительностью.  
— Я не рассказываю тебе о таких подробностях каждый день. Только когда ты вспоминаешь. Я и сам не знал, что ей сейчас нельзя дозвониться. Но ты можешь записать об этом в дневнике и позже убедиться, что я не вру.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Эггзи.  
Наверное, всё действительно хорошо.

*  
Остаток дня проходит отлично, хотя после разговора Эггзи и не ждал другого. Он желает Гарри хорошей ночи и идёт спать с лёгким сердцем. Может, теперь всё наконец-то начнёт налаживаться?

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/n6QTpjb.png)


	10. Chapter 10

Эггзи долго не может уснуть. Разговор с Гарри получился гладким, даже слишком, но сейчас, после того, как эмоции отступили на второй план, что-то всё же не даёт Эггзи покоя. Он ворочается в кровати, прокручивает в голове события сегодняшнего дня и, наконец, вспоминает.  
Кровь. Он не спросил Гарри про пятно крови.   
Может, это и не имеет значения, конечно. Может, это просто краска или Гарри помогал кому-то, кто порезался ножницами в ателье, или что-то ещё. Может, Эггзи параноик — этот вариант кажется вполне правдоподобным, учитывая, что Гарри доверяют все вокруг: доктор, Рокси, да даже он сам, судя по дневниковым записям.   
Надо поговорить с доктором. Спросить, не является ли паранойя побочным эффектом его болезни. Перестать ебать мозги себе и Гарри.   
Эггзи уже тянется за дневником, чтобы записать это, когда слышит из соседней комнаты глухой стон и холодеет.   
Стены между комнатами толстые; двери плохо пропускают звуки. Если стон слышен отсюда, значит, Гарри стонет действительно громко. Ему может быть плохо!  
Эггзи вскакивает с кровати и спешит в другую спальню, натыкаясь в полутьме на очертания предметов. Гарри мечется на простынях в неясном лунном свете; волосы у него налипли на лоб, брови жалобно сведены.  
Ещё один стон — протяжный, громкий, через стиснутые зубы. Похоже, Гарри снится кошмар.   
— Гарри, — осторожно зовёт Эггзи, но тот не просыпается. Эггзи делает шаг ближе, осторожно касается плеча — нужно потрясти, разбудить.  
— Га…  
Гарри резко распахивает глаза и хватает Эггзи прямо за горло.   
Эггзи давится воздухом. Судорожно пытается отцепить от шеи чужие пальцы — те держат слишком сильно, слишком крепко. В глазах быстро темнеет, но тут Гарри разом ослабляет хватку. Эггзи сползает на пол, кашляя, лихорадочно ощупывая пальцами горло — кажется, что воздуха не хватает до сих пор.   
Лицо Гарри склоняется над ним — размытое, встревоженное.  
— Эггзи, господи, Эггзи, ты в порядке? Прости, я не ожидал, и…  
И Эггзи вспоминает.   
Лицо Гарри над ним, искривлённое холодной яростью. Пальцы Гарри на шее — давят, так сильно, невозможно сделать вдох. Эггзи сопротивляется изо всех сил, пытается оторвать его руку от горла, пытается отбиться ногами, но он ранен, он в крови, а Гарри нависает над ним, разъярённый, беспощадный, и прикладывает головой о пол — раз, другой, ещё, ещё.  
Голова болит. Тело болит. Перед глазами всё расплывается. Гарри бьёт его, не останавливаясь, а потом Эггзи видит в его руке нож.  
Больно.  
— Эггзи!  
Гарри лихорадочно гладит его по плечам, заглядывает в глаза, что-то спрашивает — Эггзи не понимает, что именно. Он дёргается, отталкивая Гарри, и кое-как поднимается на ноги, быстро отступая от него.   
Гарри на полу выглядит растерянным и встревоженным.  
— Зачем? — выговаривает Эггзи, едва ворочая языком; он пятится к двери своей комнаты вслепую, натыкаясь на кровать, на какое-то кресло, наблюдая, как Гарри встаёт с ковра. — Зачем ты сделал это со мной, блядь, Гарри, что ты со мной сделал?   
Говорить трудно. Он в панике, его голос срывается, а в горле появляется паскудный ком, но Эггзи не обращает внимания.  
— Автокатастрофа, — жутко, нервно смеётся он. — Ты говорил, что это была автокатастрофа.  
Эггзи видит, как Гарри меняется в лице: теперь, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, нечёткого лунного света достаточно, чтобы разглядеть эту панику, которая быстро — и страшно — сменяется холодной решимостью.  
— Эггзи, — говорит он, нашаривая что-то на тумбочке, — ты всё не так понял.  
Эггзи не собирается ждать, пока Гарри найдёт то, что искал — он толкает спиной дверь и вваливается в свою комнату, запираясь прежде, чем Гарри начинает дёргать ручку.  
— Эггзи, — зовёт он, — пожалуйста, поверь мне сейчас.  
Эггзи не слушает. Он нашаривает телефон, шипит, ослеплённый ярким светом дисплея, и кое-как пытается найти номер доктора Нэша в книжке.  
Дверь вздрагивает от первого удара. У Эггзи дрожат руки.  
Кое-как нажав на кнопку вызова, он подбегает к шкафу, вжимается в него. Бежать в ванную бесполезно, Гарри высадит и ту дверь, но успеть проскочить мимо него, может, ещё получится.   
В трубке раздаются гудки. Доктор не отвечает.   
Дверь слетает с петель и Гарри вламывается в комнату.  
Эггзи не успевает рассмотреть, что у него в руках. Он быстро направляет телефон Гарри в лицо — тот жмурится, чертыхнувшись от яркого света, и Эггзи удаётся проскочить, отпихнув его. Он выбегает из комнаты и несётся по коридору к лестнице, слыша, как Гарри бежит за ним.  
Доктор не отвечает, и Эггзи нажимает кнопку звонка опять.  
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.   
Гарри догоняет его на последних ступенях лестницы.  
Он хватает Эггзи за руку — крепко, не вырваться, но Эггзи всё равно пытается. Дёргается, пинает Гарри ногой, наконец-то выдирает руку — и падает.  
— Господи, Эггзи, — слышит он будто бы издалека.   
Больно. Он ударился головой. Или приложился щекой?  
Он не смог убежать.   
— Эггзи? — доносится голос доктора из оброненного телефона. — Эггзи, у тебя что-то случилось?  
Ещё не поздно заорать. Крикнуть хоть что-то, и доктор поймёт. Вызовет полицию.  
Но Эггзи чувствует короткий укол в шею и не может издать ни звука. Сознание мутится, ускользает.  
Гарри садится рядом и укладывает голову Эггзи себе на колени. Ласково проводит ладонью по волосам, убирает их со лба, гладит.  
— Эггзи! — уже почти кричит доктор. — Что случилось? Ответь мне!  
Эггзи закрывает глаза.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/XecVMNz.png)


	11. Chapter 11

Эггзи просыпается в белоснежной кровати, слишком широкой для него одного. Голова смутно ноет, щека неприятно саднит — Эггзи касается кожи пальцами и отдергивает их тут же с тихим шипением: больно.  
Напился? Стукнулся о что-то? Подрался?  
— Доброе утро, — негромко произносит кто-то рядом, и Эггзи подскакивает от неожиданности, рывком садясь на кровати.  
Мужчина в кресле рядом сонно моргает — кажется, Эггзи его разбудил, — и неловко улыбается.  
— Кто ты такой? — хмурится Эггзи, на всякий случай вжимаясь спиной в изголовье и подушки.  
— Не волнуйся, — отвечает мужчина, кутаясь в белый халат: похоже, они в каком-то гостиничном номере, — я не причиню тебе вреда. Меня зовут Гарри Харт.  
Гарри рассказывает ему про болезнь, коротко и устало. Эггзи не верит, не хочет верить, но выбор у него небольшой: он действительно не помнит ни вчерашний день, ни то, как здесь оказался. Гарри говорит, что они прилетели вчера вечером. Что он понимает: всё это выглядит странно и подозрительно, но они здесь для его лечения.  
— Ты можешь позвонить своей маме, если хочешь. Или поговорить с администратором гостиницы: он подтвердит, что ты здесь под своим реальным именем.  
— Я бы не отказался поговорить с мамой, — осторожно отвечает Эггзи, и Гарри, кивнув, набирает номер на своём телефоне и протягивает ему.  
В трубке раздаётся какофония звуков — детский смех, собачье тявканье.  
— Эггзи! — радостно вскрикивает мама. — Эггзи, солнышко, как ты? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Напряжение, сковывавшее Эггзи, отступает.  
— Я в порядке, мам, — улыбаясь, говорит он. — Я тут с… Гарри. Ты в курсе?  
— Да, конечно, Эггзи. Он сказал, вы скоро вернётесь из Кентукки. Мы скучаем по тебе. Обязательно приезжай, когда вернёшься.  
— Да, мам, хорошо, — растерянно отвечает Эггзи. Они прощаются, тепло, но скомкано, и вопросов у Эггзи после этого разговора, кажется, появилось больше, чем ответов.  
Кентукки? Америка? Приезжай, когда вернёшься?  
— Гарри, я не понимаю, — признаётся он, возвращая телефон. — Что происходит?  
Гарри забирает телефон, уже не улыбаясь.  
— Нам нужно съездить кое-куда, — говорит он. — Это важно для твоей терапии. 

*

Церквушка, перед которой они останавливаются, самая обычная на вид, если не считать ярко-желтых лент, оплетающих её со всех сторон. Шагая за Гарри по выщербленному асфальту, Эггзи вертит головой по сторонам, не обращая внимание на тупую боль в щеке — Гарри сказал, он грохнулся вчера в темноте, стукнувшись головой о кровать, — и пытается понять, что здесь произошло. Гарри же направляется прямиком к двери и бесцеремонно разрезает ленты невесть откуда взявшимся карманным ножом.  
И не то чтобы Эггзи никогда не проникал в закрытые здания, но в этот раз всё как-то очень странно.  
— Гарри! — зовёт он. — Зачем нам туда?  
Что это за терапия такая, в конце концов? Эггзи искренне надеется, что Гарри не из тех, кто предпочитает лечить молитвами. Впрочем, вряд ли мама реагировала бы нормально на то, что он укатил в Кентукки с таким психом.  
Гарри смотрит на него серьёзно. Он выглядит печальным, понимает Эггзи.  
— Пойдём. Ты всё поймёшь.  
Эггзи шагает в двери — и замирает на пороге.  
Внутри церкви пыльно и тихо. Стены исписаны граффити — стрёмными, какими-то оккультными: видимо, Эггзи с Гарри — не первые, кто проник сюда. Скамьи, на которых обычно сидят прихожане, беспорядочно свалены по углам, некоторые из них сломаны; пол грязный, тут и там усыпанный окурками, битым стеклом, обрывками бумаги. Эггзи видит на нём полустёртые меловые разводы.  
Это не страшно — не странно даже, таких заброшенных мест полно, — но Эггзи отчего-то не по себе. Жуткое, непонятное чувство не отпускает даже когда он делает шаг вперёд, проходит дальше, бессмысленно глядя на уцелевший алтарь, на маленький орган в углу: они тоже исписаны граффити, но в целом нетронутые.  
Разве всё это не должны были вывезти? Разве церковь в оживлённом районе не проще отреставрировать, чем закрывать?  
Эггзи кажется, что он знает ответы на эти вопросы. Что вот-вот вспомнит их.  
— Ты в порядке? — как-то сдавленно интересуется Гарри, и Эггзи только тогда понимает, что вцепился в его рукав.  
Он поспешно отдёргивает руку.  
— Да, не беспокойтесь.  
Они идут дальше. Деревянные доски пола глухо поскрипывают под ногами; на ближайшем к ним граффити нарисована перевёрнутая пентаграмма. Эггзи хочется разрядить обстановку, пошутить по поводу того, не собирается ли Гарри принести его в жертву, но — не получается.  
Наверное, потому, что Гарри продолжает смотреть на него странно и пытливо, а Эггзи всё страшнее идти дальше.  
— Присядь, — наконец говорит Гарри, указывая на ближайшую скамью, которая чудом осталась не опрокинутой. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать.  
Эггзи кивает и идёт за ним.  
Он знает, что Гарри не скажет ему ничего хорошего; он чувствует это. Что-то ужасное случилось здесь — что-то ужасное должно повториться сейчас, и Эггзи надо бежать отсюда как можно скорее.  
Но он садится рядом с Гарри, скованный ужасом и дурным предчувствием.  
— Я так устал лгать тебе, — негромко и как-то обречённо говорит Гарри. Его ладонь находит руку Эггзи, сжимает её — нужно бы отдёрнуться от этого непрошеного прикосновения, отшатнуться от этого чужого человека.  
Эггзи сжимает чужую ладонь в ответ и слушает.  
— Я сказал тебе, что у тебя амнезия, — произносит Гарри. — Но не рассказал, что я в этом виноват. Полгода назад в этой церкви случилась бойня. И я едва не убил тебя.  
Эггзи смотрит на него непонимающе. Церковь, бойня — ему вновь кажется, что он знает об этом что-то, но никак не поймёт, что именно.  
— Почему? — наконец выдавливает он.  
Почему Гарри едва не убил его? Почему теперь привёл сюда опять? Почему Эггзи вообще оказался с Гарри в американской церкви полгода назад?  
— Здесь тестировалось оружие. Тогда мы не знали, какое именно. Я знал только, что должен это предотвратить, а ты — ты очень просил взять тебя с собой. Я работаю на спецслужбу. Ты был моим протеже тогда, и я подумал, что это не такая уж плохая идея. — Гарри тяжело сглатывает. — Ты провалил последнее испытание, но всё же мог помочь, и…  
Он не договаривает. Прикрывает глаза и хмурится. Эггзи видит, с каким трудом ему даётся каждое слово, чувствует, что Гарри говорит правду, но не знает, как реагировать. Гарри словно рассказывает ему о чужом несчастье, и Эггзи может только сочувствовать, не осознавая толком, что это несчастье произошло с ним.  
С ними.  
— Мне так жаль, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Я не должен был этого делать. Всего этого.  
Эггзи только крепче сжимает его руку. Растерянно смотрит на Гарри, потом бездумно переводит взгляд на доски пола. Они грязные, усыпанные хламом, рядом с его ногой — затёртое бурое пятно: то ли краска, то ли…  
Кровь.  
Много крови, много криков. Эггзи слышит, как кричат эти люди, видит их — разъярённых, молотящих друг друга кулаками, досками, ножами. Ненавидит их. Хочет убить их.  
Он уклоняется от чужого кулака, выхватывает пистолет, стреляет направо и налево. Эггзи хороший стрелок, меткий: первая пуля попадает ровно между глаз обрюзгшей женщине, вторая — молодому усатому хлыщу, третья — сухонькому старику, который всаживает нож в чью-то спину. В спину Гарри.  
Гарри вертится по сторонам, бьёт, стреляет, почти танцует. Глядя на него, Эггзи ощущает такую же жгучую ненависть. Он хочет прорваться к Гарри, застрелить, избить, но вокруг него ещё полно людей, которые мешают.  
Эггзи убивает их методично, одного за другим, изредка замечая Гарри почти рядом, но никогда не успевая добраться до него первым.  
Совсем скоро они остаются в церкви одни.  
Обойма у Эггзи пустая, но это ничего — есть ещё нож и кулаки. Он перехватывает рукоять ножа покрепче и кидается на Гарри слегка неуклюже: чья-то пуля оцарапала ногу, но это почти не мешает.  
Они дерутся яростно, изо всех сил, и Эггзи даже удаётся пару раз задеть Гарри ножом. Но потом Гарри делает подсечку и Эггзи валится на пол, выронив нож и глухо вскрикнув от боли в раненой ноге.  
Гарри сильный, сильнее его. Он наваливается тут же, стискивает горло так, что не вдохнуть, прикладывает о пол раз, другой. Эггзи отбивается как может, но в глазах быстро темнеет.  
Он видит Гарри — его лицо, перекошенное от злобы, нож в руке, — а потом всё гаснет.  
Эггзи жадно хватает ртом воздух, не сразу понимая, что на самом деле его никто не душит. Гарри быстро наклоняется к нему, но Эггзи машинально шарахается и совсем не понимает, что тот говорит.  
Он видит Гарри, людей и кровь. Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет перестать это видеть.  
Кажется, он плачет — Эггзи не знает наверняка. Он плохо осознаёт происходящее, хоть уже и не отшатывается, чувствуя чужую тяжёлую ладонь на плече. Его трясёт, но Эггзи понемногу начинает различать слова.  
— Мы едем домой, — говорит Гарри. Он поддерживает Эггзи под руку, быстро ведёт прочь из церкви. — Машина ждёт снаружи. Эггзи, послушай. Ты понимаешь меня?  
Эггзи медленно кивает и смотрит на то, что Гарри показывает ему. В его ладони лежит небольшой шприц.  
— Это успокоительное, — поясняет Гарри. — Ты не потеряешь сознание, не уснёшь, ничего не забудешь. Но это поможет тебе сейчас, пока мы не доберёмся домой. Я могу тебе его вколоть?  
Эггзи опять кивает.  
Они выходят из церкви, и Эггзи жмурится от слепящего солнца, позволяя Гарри сделать ему укол. Успокоительное действительно помогает — он послушно идёт к машине, вяло наблюдает за видами по дороге в аэропорт, потом устраивается рядом с Гарри на диване в салоне частного самолёта. Гарри почти не говорит с ним, только изредка спрашивает, как Эггзи себя чувствует: он каждый раз только пожимает плечами.  
Гарри всё время рядом и Эггзи, наверное, должно быть тревожно, но почему-то это успокаивает.  
Он засыпает не в самолёте, не дома — в больничном крыле «Кингсмэн», на выделенной ему кровати: медики настаивают, что Эггзи нужно остаться, пока они не проведут все необходимые обследования.  
Эггзи не страшно засыпать, несмотря на рассказы об амнезии. Он думает, что если проснётся утром и не вспомнит всего этого, то будет только рад.  
Но он вспоминает.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/O45AMgQ.png)


	12. Chapter 12

Новое утро — бестолковая череда однообразных обследований и вопросов. Раньше Эггзи спорил бы с медиками, рвался выбраться из больничного крыла поскорее, теперь же кривится и послушно отвечает. Что ещё делать, когда провалил последнее испытание, едва не умер вместе с Гарри в кентуккийской церкви, а потом ещё полгода ничего не помнил?  
На тумбочке у кровати лежит пухлый, чуть потрёпанный блокнот: Мерлин принёс его рано утром и сообщил, что это дневник, который Эггзи вёл «во время болезни». Больше Мерлин не сказал ничего — сослался на занятость и ушёл, оставив Эггзи на растерзание медикам.  
Дневник Эггзи берёт в руки не сразу: ждёт, пока все обследования закончатся, бесконечно убеждает врачей в том, что он в порядке — просто не помнит последние полгода, но с кем не бывает? — а потом ещё какое-то время приходит в себя. На первый взгляд всё действительно в порядке — руки не дрожат, полученные в церкви раны не болят. Но он облажался. Совершил ошибки, одну за другой, и заставил всех волноваться. Эггзи рассказали, что «Кингсмэн» позаботился о его семье, что мама с сестрёнкой ушли от Дина, что ничего непоправимого не случилось. Ему просто нужно немного времени, чтобы осознать всё это самому.  
Эггзи долго вертит дневник в руках, раз за разом проводит пальцами по слегка вытертому корешку блокнота, а потом открывает его и начинает читать, не давая себе времени передумать.  
Это оказывается ещё страннее, чем он ожидал.  
От прочитанного хочется то ли смеяться, то ли провалиться под землю. Смеяться потому, что Гарри в роле его дяди представляется очень плохо. Провалиться под землю — от всего остального.  
Счастье, наверное, что он не помнит всего этого. Или не такое уж и счастье? Эггзи хмурится, когда читает о сцене в душе — как это произошло, когда и почему? Кто они с Гарри сейчас — друзья или любовники? Может, Гарри вообще рад, что Эггзи наконец-то выздоровел и может вернуться к своей семье, а не досаждать ему.  
Эггзи дочитывает всё и начинает с самого начала. Пробегает взглядом по уже знакомым, плохо разборчивым строчкам, пытается отыскать в беглых и испуганных записях как можно больше деталей, понять, что ему делать дальше.  
Гарри приходит к нему после обеда. Он выглядит чуть старше, чем помнит Эггзи. Более уставшим, совсем немного растерянным. Или Эггзи просто кажется?  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он.  
Эггзи пожимает плечами, но всё-таки улыбается.  
— Как будто меня чем-то оглушило. Такая каша в голове. Но я буду в порядке, не волнуйся.  
— Надеюсь на это, — серьёзно отвечает Гарри, который будто отмирает от этих слов, немного расслабляется. Эггзи думает, что это хорошо. Гарри после всех этих месяцев точно не помешает немного расслабиться.  
— Поехали домой? — просит он и Гарри, к счастью, тут же кивает.  
То, что они с Гарри подразумевают под «домом» совершенно разные вещи, Эггзи понимает только тогда, когда дверь им открывает заплаканная, но улыбающаяся мама.  
— Эггзи! Эггзи, детка, я так рада, что с тобой всё хорошо.  
Она крепко обнимает его, пахнет всё теми же знакомыми духами, бормочет извинения, которые на самом деле не нужны. Эггзи не винит её – особенно за то, чего не помнит, - и так же сбивчиво бормочет это в ответ, неловко поглаживая по спине. В ногу с сопением тычется Джей Би, и всё это замечательно, хоть и неожиданно.  
Гарри вежливо прощается и уходит.

*

— Мне нужно уехать, — говорит Эггзи вечером.  
— Уехать?  
Мама пытается говорить спокойно, но в её голосе слышна едва уловимая тревога. Эггзи может её понять: они слишком давно не проводили время вместе и, конечно же, с ним теперь всё хорошо, но как заставить маму в это поверить?  
Привыкать к хорошему после плохого очень сложно, он прекрасно это знает.  
— Мне нужно к Гарри, — говорит Эггзи как можно мягче. — Он сейчас там совсем один. Мы не успели поговорить. Я не успел поблагодарить его.  
Несколько мгновений мама молчит, а потом улыбается.  
— Хорошо. Конечно, детка, ты можешь ехать. Только… напиши мне, как доберёшься, хорошо?  
— Обязательно, — обещает Эггзи с улыбкой. У него замечательная мама.  
Он порывисто обнимает её на прощание, ерошит волосы Дейзи, обещает сопящему Джей Би, что вернётся совсем скоро, а затем выходит на улицу, к сигналящему кэбу. 

*

Дом, где он прожил последние полгода, не вызывает у Эггзи совершенно никаких эмоций — он белый, большой и совершенно незнакомый, расположенный на незнакомой улице между такими же безликими домами. Выйдя из кэба, Эггзи на секунду тормозит — стоит ли заходить? Не поздно ли? Хочет ли Гарри его видеть? — но потом фыркает от собственной нерешительности и упрямо шагает вперёд. На первом этаже горит свет — значит, Гарри ещё не спит, и этого Эггзи достаточно для того, чтобы нажать на кнопку дверного звонка.  
Когда Гарри открывает дверь, лицо у него такое удивлённое, что Эггзи даже жалеет о том, что у него самого не было ключей — интересно, как бы Гарри отреагировал на такой сюрприз? Впрочем, вполне возможно, что не слишком хорошо, учитывая, что он — успешный шпион мирового масштаба, а Эггзи явно растерял приобретённые в «Кингсмэн» навыки за полгода сидения дома.  
Эггзи решительно прогоняет из головы картину того, как Гарри пытается убить его рожком для обуви, и улыбается.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не против, что я приехал? — уточняет он.  
Гарри наконец-то отмирает и отходит от двери.  
— Нет. Заходи.  
Он выглядит неважно, понимает Эггзи, когда проходит мимо. Вместо домашнего халата на Гарри всё тот же сегодняшний костюм — только галстука нет, а рубашка расстёгнута на пару пуговиц, — а ещё от него слабо пахнет алкоголем. Эггзи может только догадываться, почему Гарри пьёт, и надеяться, что это никак не связано с ним самим.  
В конце концов, если бы Гарри праздновал чудесное избавление от амнезийного пацана, он выглядел бы более весёлым, правда?  
— Ты точно не против? — осторожно уточняет Эггзи, скидывая кроссовки и проходя в гостиную. На столе красуется наполовину опустошённая бутылка виски, а Гарри почему-то выглядит так, будто его поймали с поличным, и это дико странно.  
— Разумеется, не против. Просто я не ожидал, что ты приедешь сегодня.  
Эггзи пожимает плечами.  
— Думал, так будет правильно. Это же вроде как был мой дом.  
Гарри медленно кивает.  
Не то. Совсем не то. Эггзи несёт чушь и прекрасно понимает это, но ему так трудно подобрать слова. Так трудно выразить всю благодарность, все эмоции.  
— Слушай, Гарри… — выдавливает он наконец, борясь с комком в горле.  
Гарри подаётся вперёд, всем своим видом выражая заинтересованность.  
— А у нас ничего не происходило… ну… в душе?  
Гарри смотрит на него.  
— В душе?  
— Ну да. Знаешь. Душ это такое место, где...  
— Что-то происходит.  
— Иногда.  
— У нас?  
— Возможно.  
Эггзи чувствует себя ещё более неловко, чем прежде. Как понять, что было на самом деле, а что он придумал? Как Гарри относится ко всему этому? Что между ними происходит.  
— У нас ничего не происходило в душе, — ровно отвечает Гарри. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
«Потому что я хотел бы, чтобы что-то таки произошло», вертится у Эггзи на языке, но он одёргивает себя.  
— Забей, — быстро бормочет он. — Глупость спросил.  
Гарри подаётся ближе. Кладёт ладони ему на плечи — они тёплые, чёрт, такие тёплые, Эггзи чувствует их даже сквозь плотную ткань толстовки.  
— Эггзи, что произошло? — спрашивает он.  
Эггзи смотрит на него. Он пережил мочилово в церкви, пережил грёбаную амнезию, пережил приступы паранойи и недолгую реабилитацию. Почему же именно теперь ему так не по себе?  
— Ничего не произошло, — помедлив, честно отвечает Эггзи. — Я принял желаемое за действительность. Ну, знаешь, такое иногда бывает…  
«Когда теряешь память», хочет сказать он, но не успевает. Ладони Гарри у него на плечах — мягко поглаживают, ободряюще сжимают. Сам Гарри смотрит так пристально — кажется, будто заглядывает в самую душу.  
— Эггзи, — мягко произносит он. — Ничего не произошло и не произойдёт, пока ты сам этого не захочешь.  
Эггзи замирает. Смотрит на Гарри — тот, кажется, выглядит куда спокойнее, чем он сам. Он что… он правда готов? Эггзи не показалось?  
Кажется, он не зря пережил мочилово в церкви.  
Эггзи улыбается. И первым тянется вперёд, чтобы прижаться к мягким, горячим губам.


	13. Эпилог

Эггзи открывает глаза.   
Потолок над ним белый и чистый, выпендрёжная золотая люстра блестит в солнечном свете. За окном, судя по всему, ещё совсем раннее утро, но как спать дальше, когда рядом с тобой так храпят?  
— Джей Би! — укоризненно стонет Эггзи, глядя на свернувшегося под боком мопса. Судя по могучему и непрекращающемуся храпу, Джей Би его не слышит.   
Чертыхаясь, Эггзи сползает с кровати, трёт глаза и топает к двери. Открывает её — и замирает, глядя на примятую постель в соседней комнате. Здесь явно кто-то спал.   
Осторожно, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, Эггзи крадётся в коридор, воровато оглядывается по сторонам и начинает мягко спускаться по лестнице. Из кухни слышен тихий звук воды и доносятся божественные запахи — кажется, там готовят яичницу.   
Эггзи удаётся оставаться незамеченным до тех пор, пока он не входит в кухню: Гарри оборачивается в тот же момент и улыбается.   
— Доброе утро, Эггзи.  
— Доброе утро, — он улыбается в ответ. Досадно, что Гарри обнаружил его так быстро, но ничего, Эггзи продолжит работать над этим. — Когда ты вернулся?  
— Сегодня ночью, — Гарри откладывает в сторону лопатку и шагает к нему. Эггзи с готовностью обнимает его, утыкается носом в знакомый домашний халат, довольно жмурится.   
— И лёг спать в своей комнате?  
— Не хотел тебя будить. К тому же, ты был не один. Я заметил рядом с тобой одного маленького джентльмена.  
— Один маленький джентльмен храпел как скот, —ворчит Эггзи, — ты бы нам точно не помешал.   
— И всё же. К тому же, в ближайшее время новых миссий не предвидится. Ты ещё успеешь насладиться моим обществом. И моим храпом.   
— Сомневаюсь, что ты перехрапишь Джей Би, — смеётся Эггзи, но тут же серьёзнеет: Гарри отстраняет его, заглядывает в лицо.   
— Пришли результаты тестов.   
Эггзи холодеет.  
— И? — спрашивает он. — Что там сказано?  
— Там сказано, — Гарри делает паузу, но не выдерживает её до конца — широко улыбается, крепче сжимает плечи, — что ты стабилен. И пригоден к работе. Через неделю Мерлин ждёт тебя в штаб-квартире. И напоминает, что если ты будешь его доставать, он не возьмёт тебя координатором.   
Эггзи молча смотрит на него какое-то время — а потом резко отмирает, издаёт победный вопль, обнимает Гарри изо всех сил. Гарри треплет ему волосы, что-то бормочет — кажется, это «поздравляю, Эггзи, я так рад».  
Эггзи и сам рад.   
Позади бесконечные тесты и обследования, лекарства и перечитывания дневника, и страх от утренних пробуждений, и тот злополучный день в Кентукки. Результаты тестов — не просто формальная бумажка, дающая Эггзи право на работу в техотделе «Кингсмэн»: это его личная точка, подтверждение того, что он наконец-то здоров и теперь всё наверняка будет хорошо.  
Эггзи прижимается ближе к Гарри, вдыхает запах чужой кожи и закрывает глаза.   
Он улыбается.


End file.
